Fox Hunt
by firefox26
Summary: Naruto had talked to Kyuubi one night that changed his life forever. He left the village. Right after the gennin exams. The village wants him back, and they will try their hardest to get him. Especially a one-eyed, power freak, ROOT head, Danzo. But Naruto and the Kyuubi are not willing to be found and have found the perfect place to do what they had left for. M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I hope you guys like it, I plan on keeping this one :D. IF I get enough reviews I will continue it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

Naruto was five and he was already running from the mob of villagers.

-October 10-

Today Naruto had held his own little birthday with the Old Man, his only friend. Sarotobi gave him a small, new stuffed fox that, Naruto adored and took it with him everywhere.

But now that did not matter.

Naruto had been on his way to the grocery store when he got attacked by about 15 villagers.

They pushed him down streets and allays.

More and morepeople joined the 'party' the farther they went.

Soon the people pushed him onto the ground. Looking around Naruto noticed that they were in the slums of Konoha. No-one would see them hurting Naruto here.

"Monster! We are now going to beat you for what you did to us. Each and everyone one of us has had at least one family member or friend killed by you. We want revenge!"

The man that had spoken was standing in front of Naruto.

He had an ugly scowl on his face, the left front tooth was missing and all his teeth were yellow.

The other people were in similar conditions.

Naruto shuttered to think about what they were planning to do to him, no matter wat, he knew it would be painful.

What Naruto did not understand was why these people took joy in hurting him, saying that he killed family, relatives, or friends.

Just like these people.

This was the biggest group to attack him so far.

Usually it was just 10 or 15 people, but now, there were at least 50.

He was scared.

Terrified.  
He didn't want to lose his life.

Then slowly, one by one, each person came over to him and gave him a deep cut.

It would be anywhere on his body.

Some people would give him five, some gave him only two, some gave him what felt like ten, and only a few gave him one.

Naruto guessed that depending on the number of slashes, that was the number of people 'he' had killed that had hurt the persons' heart.

The last person came, the leader. He gave Naruto a total of 8 wounds.

He then pulled a whip from his pocket and lashed out on him with it.

He whipped Naruto on the back. On number 15, Naruto began to lose consciousness, but the whipping continued.

After number 20, the man decided to stop.

"Beast! Now you will feel-"

Suddenly 5 ninja arrived on the scene. Naruto mentally sighed with relief, as his attackers slowly backed away.

But they only grinned and asked if they could join the 'fun'.

Everyone smiled and the leader of the mob told the ninja about the cutting.

The five ninja stepped forward and each attacked Naruto, one at a time.

The first one made six marks, the second four, the third five, the fourth eight, and the last and who seemed the leader of the group stepped forward and cut a grand total of fifteen.

The whole lot of villagers gasped as the last ninja did his part.

Then the villagers took out pitchforks, torches, knives and things of the sort.

The ninjas grabbed kunai and shuriken.

All of them began to brutally hurt Naruto.

Most of the time, they were tearing off his flesh or hitting his bones.

They were breaking bones as well.

After a long time they stopped and slowly dispersed, leaving Naruto to die, slowly and painfully.

Naruto was knocked out cold and was walking around in his own, 'dream world'.

He was inside a sewer, and the water was cold and deep, up to his knees as he walked around.

Looking up he noticed that there were red, blue, white, and purple pipes.

Suddenly Naruto heard a low growl and saw a small door off to the side of his 'dream world'.

Entering the door Naruto immediately noticed the giant glowing fox eyes that were trapped in a giant cage.

Naruto could only stare in wonder as the whole body of the animal became visible.

It was a giant fox with nine tails.

The blonde kid summed up that he was probably not even the size as the things pinky claw.

_**"I meet my jailor at last."**_

_"You can talk?"_Naruto asked, surprise hidden in his voice.

_**"Is your image of me a dumb idiot?"**_

_"No..."_

**_"Good because I'm not. Continuing on, I called you here for an offer. But first, the introductions._**

**_"Your Naruto, my jailor. And I'm Kyuubi, imprisoned in you and the Kyuubi no Kitsune. _**

**_"I was trapped or sealed in you by the Fourth Hokage during my rampage. You are what is called a jinchuuriki, that is when you have one of the nine tailed beasts inside you. _**

**_"There are eight others like you, but you are the strongest because I am the king of demons. _**

**_"I could give that place to you. My offer is that I train you and make you be able to master all nine of my tails. _**

**_"As you do this you would grow tails. The number of tails you have is the number of tails you have mastered. _**

**_"Also you have a bloodline. Bloodlines originally come from demons, so bloodlines like the Rennegan, Byakugan, and the Sharingan are not at their full potential with mortals. _**

**_"Because of me, you have all the existing bloodlines at your disposal. You have a bloodline that controls those bloodlines. Plus, you have another bloodline that will be explained later, if you accept my offer. _**

**_"But in return for my kind services, I want something. I want you to kill Uchiha Madara. I will help you obtain this, and with the training I will put you through, you could do it."_**

For a long time Naruto just sat there, but then he looked up.

_"You obviously don't plan on training me here in the Hidden Leaves right? I'm not going to ask about where we go, just if we can come back at some point or even points."_

_**"Smart child. Yes, I guess we will. But we can't leave until after the first gennin exams. You will need your headband. You will need to meet your team and sensei. You would need to go to the first meeting to certify you being a gennin. Do you except my offer?"**_

_"Yes."_

**_"Good. First things first, get a new change of clothes."_**

Naruto wandered around town, hidden behind a genjutsu. Right now he looked like any average 5 year old with brown hair and tan skin. It felt nice to not be glared at and be offered free candy (that he politely excepted) like any other normal kid.

Finally he got to the place he was looking for.

A clothing store.

Entering the store, Naruto was greeted by a friendly old lady.

She had him try out lots of different outfits, to see which one fit him better.

At last he settled on a tight black shirt that had the Uzumaki symbol on the left sleeve in orange, he also got ninja pants.

While paying and thanking the women, he left.

Next he headed to a ninja store (still in his genjutsu) to get supplies. In there he got storage scroll, kunai, shuriken, a leg and a butt pouch.

As he was paying, he was admiring the swords and kantanas on the wall, he noticed a kantana briefly as a door swung open then shut again when a person went through.

"Excuse me sir," Naruto started, "Do you have anymore kantanas than the ones on the walls over here?"

The man looked up and down 'Naruto' for a moment, before saying "Follow me." and throwing the stuff Naruto had just bought at him.

The two went to the back of the shop where Naruto had seen the kantana. The man opened the door and pushed Naruto through.

This time Naruto got a good look at the kantana.

It was completely white and on the bottom of the hilt there was the Uzumaki symbol.

The man pulled the sword out of its' sheath for Naruto to see.

It was one of the finest one made that he had ever seen.

"I have been waiting for that Uzumaki kid to come here so I could give it to him. I don't expect him to be here any time soon though, with the way all those idiot villagers treat him. I'd half expect him to be you kiddo. In fact..."

The man waved his hand above Narutos head, and in the genjutsu.

Naruto was shorter than most kids his age, and so he had to make his genjutsu taller hence why the man could put his hand through.

The genjutsu wavered away, leaving Naruto standing there in his still ripped up bloody jumpsuit. But the Kyuubi had healed the cuts, leaving just the marks in his clothes.

But Naruto was still covered in blood.

"Why... why would any villagers do this to a 5 year old?"

"Not just villagers sir, shinobi too," Naruto said softly.

The old mans face went red with anger as he was told about the beat-up that had happened earlier that day.

"Here boy. Your mother left this in my care so that I could give it to you when you came." the man handed Naruto the kantana.

"Boy, put that gen something back on and head back home. Take the kantana too."

Naruto did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello everyone! I am so glad that so many people liked this story! So here is the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or any of the characters in it.**

Naruto was now 10, today was the day he got to pass and become a gennin. He entered later than the rest of his class mates, but tied with Sasuke, he was still at the top. But somehow in the rivaly, became best friends with the last Uchia.

After he met the Kyuubi, he had, and still does, train everyday. He now knows many jutsus, including Shadow Clone Justsu, Sexy Jutsu, Henge, genjutsu and more. But he still can't do just do clone jutsu. Also, he can hit a bullseye with both shirukin and kunai, he can use his swored, but he still needs to train with it. Also he uses storage scrolls all the time.

"The first test is the written test. You have 60 minutes to complete it," Iruka sensei was talking as Miziku handed out the papers. "Begin!"

Naruto quickly skimmed over the questions _**'Kid, this should be easy for you if you actualy try'** 'I know Kyuubi'_ Naruto said to the monster in his head.

Getting down to work, Naruto quickly started writing the answer for the first question, 'If an opponent comes running at you, what is better to use, a kunai or shirukin?' Soon the sixty minutes were up, Naruto had finished ten minutes before.

"Good job everyone," Iruka was collecting the papers this time as Mizuki spoke. "Next we will have the taijutsu test, in this test you each will get 10 blunted kunai and shirukin, and you will try to hit the targets. Also we will have sparing matches going on. This half of the class will start with matches," Mizuki Pointed to the half where Naruto and Sasuke were, "And this half will start with throwing, begin!"

Naruto and Sasuke walked out onto the feild, others trailing them.

Mizuki was the one watching the sparing. Looking onto his paper, he called out "First match! Choji vs Shikamaru!"

"Trublesome," the young Nara grumbled from his place on the ground.

The young Nara did not even walk onto the feild, he called "I submit!" from his spot.

"Choji wins by defult," Mizuki called out.

The fights went on for a while until Mizuki yelled "8th match! Naruto vs Sasuke!"

The pair grinned at each other then walked out onto the feild standing across from the other.

"Begin!"

Neither moved as they seemed to have a staring contest.

Finaly Sasuke broke the silence, "I won the last match, if you want to beat me for Gennin of the year, you will have to beat me now," he said grinning.

"I was going easy on you Sasuke-_chan_."

The tonts were being tossed back in forth for a bit more when Sasuke finaly got tired of talking and launched an attack.

The attacks from either were strong, fast, and hard to follow. Soon though, it became apparent that Naruto had gained the upper hand.

After a few more blows, Naruto held his kantana at the neck of Sasuke.

"I win," Naruto grinned.

"It appers you do, we each won 20 times this year," Sasuke replyed.

The two boys dragged themselves over to the side lines. They intended to sit together, but Sasukes fan-club became too much for Naruto and he left to sit with Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, and Kiba.

As the sparing matches continued, the five kids talked.

"Naruto, where do you go to train, you have to tell me," Kiba pestered him.

"I have told you once, and I have told you a million times, I train myself."

"Like I would believe that, who is your sensei?"

Naruto didn't want to tell him that he was being trained by the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Or that he lived at Sharingan Kakashi's house **(A/N I want Naruto to have bonds with him for future plot)**

Soon the two groups switched places, now Naruto was at the throwing part.

Kiba went first, 8 of his 10 kunai hit while only 5 of the shirukin hit.

As they went along, Naruto stopped paying attention, until they called Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto were perfictaly tied on throwing, both of them were flawless, and Naruto wanted to grab first place for himself only.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, "Pay attention dobe, you wont be able to beat this," smirking Sasuke closed his eyes with 5 kunai in each hand.

Concentrating, Sasuke snapped his eyes open and threw the 10 kunai at the same time, each one hitting the mark.

Sasuke aloud himself a moment of pleasure, but only a moment, he still had 10 shiruken to go.

Taking the shirukin and putting each in position, he closed his eyes, Sasuke drowned out the cheers the'his fanclub. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke pulled his arms back and was just about to launch when a small male voice called out to him, "I will win this one Sasuke," but Sasuke was too late to pull back and re-do the throw.

He had been distracted by Naruto the minute he let go.

Naruto won.

One shiruken missed the mark by a hairs breath.

Sasuke could only do one thing "NARUTO!" he shouted into the sky, "You will pay."

Naruto on the other hand was quite happy. He was rolling all over the grond laughing his ass off. Other people around him were staring at him as if he were the devil himself.

"Sasuke," he managed to gasp between giggles, "you should have seen your face, I wish I had a camera!"

"That hit might have not hit the dead-centre Sasuke, but it was still in the centre ring. It counts as a point, total of 20, 20," Iruka told Sasuke and the class.

This time it was Sasuke's turn to grin. "Guess you should have spoken a bit louder Naruto," he gloated.

"Be happy I didn't you baka," Naruto said scornfuly.

"Oh I am, I am."

Next it was Naruto's turn.

Naruto put all 10 of the kunai in one hand and all the shirukin in the other. Unlike Sasuke who did the kunai and shirukin sepratly, also Naruto did not do the relax and focus exercize that Sasuke did.

Taking a deep breath, ignoring Sasuke (who was trying to distract him), Naruto launched the wepons and watched as pairs kuani and shiruken shared the centre on each target.

Each was on the dead-centre.

The scilence in the range feild was deathly.

Suddenly Sasukes fanclub started shoutign and booing that he had cheated. Which he did not.

Iruka patted him on the back saying "Great job Naruto, finaly going to show us some of what you can do? 20-20!"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, that is as close as I'm going to get," Naruto grinned.

Naruto then walked over to Sasuke, "How did you like the preformance teme?"

"Amazing dobe," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Hehe."

The two boys sat in scilence, not really paying attention to what was going on around them. As they were relaxing, Naruto's mind went into the 'sewer'.

_'Kyuubi-sensei, should I show them the controling bloodline in the third part of the test?'_

_**'Yes, it will up the level that the village will think about us, also it will make them realize that if they want to find us, they cannot use the sharingan, or the byakugan. The third part will star soon, go.'**  
_

Back in the real world, the jinjuriki realized that the students were heading back inside, and he and Sasuke were the only ones still not moving.

"Shit," Naruto quietly grumbled. "Why are you still here dobe?"

"Eh?" Sasuke looked around to realize that the others were going inside "Guess I fell asleep."

"You ain't the only one."

The two got up and ran to catch up with the rest of the class.

Once inside, with Iruka and Mizuki standing at the front, Iruka started speaking.

"Next will be the justsu part. In this part, each of you will be called into the back room. Once there, you will find Mizuki and I. We will have you do a subsitution jutsu, three clone jutsu, a henge, and for extra credit, you can show us a bloodline or a diffrent justu. Or both. Any questions?"

With not a single hand raised, Mizuki, Iruka and the newly called up student Choji, (who looked quite scared), went into the room.

A little while later, Choji came out grinning, and wearing a headband. He called Shikamaru to go in.

It continued on like this as the kids went in shivering and came out smiling. Soon though, it was Sasukes turn.

"I hate to say this Sasuke, but good luck I mean it," Naruto told his rival/best friend.

"Yah same to you... Naruto."

Sasuke was in the room for the longest time, taking forever to come out. Naruto started to worry that he wouldn't come out. If he didn't it meant he failed.

But Naruto did not have to worry much longer, as Sasuke came out wearing a self-satisfied smirk.

"Oi, teme, what took you so long?"

Sasuke ignored his question, only telling him that it was his turn.

Naruto sighed and walked into the room.

Once there, Iruka called out to him, telling him to goto the centre of the room.

"Naruto, please do the substitution."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto lifted up his hands and with practiced speed formed the tiger-boar-ox-dog-serpant. In Naruto's place sat a chair, and a startled Iruka was sitting on top of Naruto.

"G-good job Narutp, full points," a stunned Iruka congeraglated.

Forming the signs again, Naruto was back on his spot an Iruka sat gripping the chair beneth him.

"What's next Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked his white-haird teacher.

"Clone jutsu, you must do at least three."

"Do you mind if I do a diffrent type of clone? I have too much chakra to do the normal on."

The two adults shared a glance before nodding.

"But it must be good, Sasuke could do ten," Mizuki informed him.

"Sounds easy."

Mizuki just lifted one eyebrow.

Naruto quickly made the ram-serpant-tiger signs. Both the sensei's eyes widened as they reconized the combo.

Suddenly the room was filled with chatting Naruto's. The two teachers were being squished. If you looked out side, you would find lots of Naruto's out there too. The children back in the classroom were suffering simalar problems.

"O-ok Nar-tu," Iruka squeazed out, "you pass."

All the clones dissapeared at once.

Putting them-selves back together, the two quickly marked things down on their sheet. Iruka then looked up from his sheet. "Do you have anything else to show us Naruto?"

"Ya, I can only show you one thing right?"

"Yes, what will you show us?" Mizuki questioned.

"First I need someone with any kind of bloodline," Naruto ordered.

"Why?"

"You will see,"

Iruka sighed but poked his head out of the room and called for the shy Hyuuga.

As she came in, Iruka informed her about what was going on, and why she was in here.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto started, "Could you please activate your bloodline?"

"S-s-sure," she stuttered.

"Byakugan!" she shouted quietly. (Naruto never knew it was possible before now)

Naruto thanked her than closed his own eyes then started a fast series of hand-signs (boar-ram-fox-serpant-ox-serpant-rabbit-hare-boar-monkey-monkey-dog) Then he shouted out "Sosen no chi!" Everyone's eyes opened as he shouted those words- they thought that it was a legond.

Naruto's eyes became forest green, his pupils began to change into red, and around his eyes, there were splashes of blue.

Naruto turned to Hinata, who was staring at him wide eyed. "Seigyo," he wispered.

Hinatas body jolted. Then her eyes slowly began to gain the blue splashes. Her byakugan was still activated. The Hyuugas body was stiff and straight, hands by her sides, and feet together. Looking straight ahead.

"Come," Naruto commanded.

Hinata stifly walked over to him. She was still looking just straight ahead, showing no emotion.

"Stop," Naruto commanded again. "This is an Uzumaki bloodline. It allows me to control other people with any kind of bloodline. My victim must follow my orders, or the victim dies.

"No matter how phisically strong, how much chakra, what kind of bloodline, how many backups, or what kind of jutsus, you cannot escape this jutsu," Naruto concluded.

"Does it have any weak points?" Iruka asked with his mouth open.

"Yes, if the victim's bloodline is not activated, I cannot gain control. Also if the victim's chakra runs out, the victim dies."

"Y-you pass," Mizuki said while re-thinking his plans for the night. Just re-thinking. Not stopping.

"Kaihō suru," Naruto said quietly, facing Hinata. "Thanks sensei, Hinata."

Naruto went over to a table filled with diffrent colored headbands. After choosing a white one, Naruto and Hinata (he had relesed her when he said kaihō suru) headed to the door.

"Oh, ya, who should I send back?" Naruto asked at the door.

"Ino please," Iruka replyed.

Naruto sent Ino in and went to sit next Sasuke.

"Congrats dobe," Sasuke said.

"You to teme. What took you so long. It felt like you were in there for hours."

"I had a cuple things to show them. I did over three times the number of clones you are meant to do. So did you apparently," Sasuke said rubbing a hand over a faint foot mark on his face. "What kind of clones were those anyway? They were solid, unlike any clone I have ever seen."

"Shadow clones."

The boys were intrupted when Sakura the class banchee came over to the table and shouted "WHY DID YOU MAKE THOSE CLONES NARUTO-BAKA?"

"To pass of corse."

"IN HERE TOO?" she was loosing it.

The boys shared a look then both punched out at Sakura, launching her across the room.

"All right class," Mizuki called, "we have the scores for the student who scored the highest, and the student who scored the lowest. First we will tell you the lowest."

The two boys that were sitting together shared a look. It was along the lines of 'Hope it's Sakura'.

"With a score of 24.3 out of 60, Kiba is in last place," Iruka told the class.

There was a bunch of laughing going on around the class that Iruka quickly stopped with the ever handy big-head jutsu.

"The highest score was acualy a tie. So we chose the rookie of the year based on what they showed us in that room," Iruka informed everyone, gesturing behind him.

"So the rookie of the year is Naruto, with a score of 60 out of 60!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto, wide-eyed. "What did you show them dobe? Why did you need Hinata?"

"No reason," Naruto practically sang.

"Come to this room tommrow around 8:30am to get put in your squads. You can go!"

All the children cheered, running out of the room.

"See you...," Sasuke waved.**  
**

Naruto waved back as he left the room to head home.

Once outside, Naruto walked down a small path.

'Wonder what team I'll be on?' Naruto wondered.

Reaching his house, Naruto pulled out a key and opened the door.

"Kakashi, I'm home!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I HAVE NEVER WRITEN SOMETHING THIS LONG! So you better enjoy it! And review please! Also, I won't normaly update the day after I made an update- so consider yourselves lucky that I have had a boring day. Making it possible for me to right this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or any of the characters in it.**

"Yūgata Naruto," Kakashi waved from his spot on the couch, reading one of his perverted books.

"I passed," Naruto informed him.

"I never doughted you, I got you a present for your achievement. The latest book in Icha Icha. I haven't even read it yet. If you don't finish it fast, you might find it missing."

"Yay!" Naruto cheered, ploping on the couch next to Kakashi, nose already in the book.

Kakashi chuckled, and went to his own reading.

* * *

An hour later, Kakashi and Naruto were arguing about who's turn it was to cook.

"I cooked last night and the night before lazy-bones!" Naruto said with a extra loud voice.

"Did not! I did!" Kakashi said just as loud.

"Did not! And I paid for the dinner that we went to three nights ago!" Naruto shouted.

"We havn't gone out for dinner once in the last month!"

"Thats besides the point!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

The two were intrupted by the door bell.

"Did you order pizza Naruto/Kakashi?" They asked at the same time.

Sharing a look, Naruto went to hide in a corner. No-one knew about Naruto living in Kakashi's house except for the third and Naruto and Kakashi themselves.

Kakashi opened the door for the 'misterious person'. It was Iruka.

"Uh, hey Kakashi-san. I heard you arguing," he looked pointedly to where Naruto was hidden, "with someone about cooking. I was wondering if you and your misterious friend would like to come over."

"Uhh, let me consult my 'misterious friend'," Kakashi told him.

Kakashi went to the corner where Naruto was hiding. "Do you think we can trust him?" he asked.

"That aside, how come I have been living with you for 4 years and you didn't tell me you lived next to Iruka-sensei? But of course we can trust him!"

"I didn't know he lived there... So, tommrow night you'll cook?"

Naruto gave a exasperated sigh,"Fine."

Grinning, Kakashi walked back over to Iruka (who was currently giving him weird looks) and said "We'll go!"

"So who is the other person I'll be feeding?" Iruka asked, looking into the corner again.

"Me." Naruto walked out of his corner.

"Naruto! Kakashi trains you?" Iruka shouted.

Naruto looked at Kakashi, as if asking him about what he should say. Kakashi only really was a big brother to him that he had to live with, until the next day at least.

After the night that Naruto had been attacked, the Old Man had gone about to find someone who would be ok with living with Naruto. Eventualy the Hokage was forced to ask Kakashi because Kakashi _couldn't_ say no. Because Kakashi's sensei was Naruto's dad.

"In more ways that one Iruka-sensei," Naruto said with a grin, holding up the newest adition to Icha-Icha.

"Kakashi!" Iruka cried despratly.

Kakashi just ginned at him before going to get some keys to the house.

"Naruto, how come you didn't tell me you lived here? I could have given you home tutering."

"Ahh... well your the only one besides Kakashi, the Third and I who knows. Please don't tell anyone. We wern't even meant to tell you. Also, I don't really need home tutering." _'Nor want it for that matter' **'You could have used it though' **__'Shut it Foxy'_

In the middle of Narutos' and the Kyuubis conversation, Kakashi came back. Telling everyone that he was ready. Book and all.

As the trio headed to Irukas, Iruka felt the need to explain Naruto's behavior in class.

"He is really disruptive Kakashi, didn't you have the mind to teach him manners?"

"Umm... never really came up..." Kakashi said looking guilty. Probly not feeling guilty though.

Iruka continued to ramble about Naruto. "He is a really good hand-to-hand fighter though. Beat Sasuke a few times."

"Did he now?" Kakashi wasn't really paying attention to Iruka. Most of it went to the book in his hands.

During dinner, Iruka finally touched the one subject Kakashi knew nothing about.

"Did Naruto show you his bloodline? Oh- well of corse he did! Probly used you to practice on!"

"I'm sorry, what bloodline?" Kakashi asked, finaly looking out of his book.

"He didn't tell you?" Iruka asked, looking surprized

"No he didn't" Kakashi informed him, looking pointedly at Naruto.

"Uh... well... I-I can explain..." Naruto stuttered. Not liking the look in Kakashi's eye.

"Yes you can."

"Well, it's called Sosen no chi, and it lets me control other bloodline users-" Naruto went on to explain his bloodline, telling him all about it. Iruka looked smug that Naruto had not told Kakashi about his bloodline. And that he finaly got Kakashi's nose out of his book.

After dinner, Kakashi and Naruto headed home.

"Well, Naruto," Kakashi started, "you really do have in in ya, getting a bloodline like that."

"I have another one Kashi, but I don't know how to use it yet. In fact, all I know is that it is a lot more powerful then Sosen no chi."

"Then how do you know you have it?"

Naruto just looked down.

"Ah, I see, the Fox told you."

"Y-you know about Kyuubi?"

"Of course. I knew before you did. I was there when you were born- and when it was sealed inside you."

Naruto stayed silent until he was inside. "So what do you think about it? The Fox."

"I know it's not you. You are Naruto. The crazy idiot who always causes me problems. But the crazy idiot that I love like a younger brother."

Naruto smiled up at his 'older brother' "Thanks... Kakashi-nee." **(A/N it is nee-san for older brother right? Or is that older sister?)**

Kakashi smiled down at the boy, glad that the Third had asked him to take in the yellow haired kid.

Suddenly a thought crossed Naruto's mind. "Do you know who is going to be my sensei? Are you getting a team?"

"No, yes."

"A man of silence," Naruto muttered going up the stairs.

* * *

The next day;

"Get the fuck up Kakashi!" Naruto yelled into Kakashi ear. Kakashi also happened to be sleeping.

Suddenly Kakashi shot up. "Did you just curse? You know how I feel about a 10 year old cursing."

Naruto knew that saying what he did would get Kakashi up. He just didn't know the consequences.

"Uhh... yes?"

"Your sensei is not going to have three students any more," Kakashi said in a dark tone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto ran out of the house screaming. Lucky him that he had already gotten dressed, eaten, and had all his things (even the new book) with him.

Thus how he arived at the academy three hours early.

Luckly for Naruto, there was a tree he could sleep in.

~Three and a Half Hours Later~

"Gahhhhh! I'm gonna be late!" Naruto shouted, flailing his arms and falling from his pearch on the tree.

Naruto then proceeded to jump through his classroom window, sending glass shards every where, and startling the class. Who for once seemed to be listening to the sensei's.

"Sorry I'm late!" Naruto shouted, still falling from his jump.

He landed with a plop next to Sasuke, who was staring at him with the widest eyes (same with the whole class) that Naruto burst out laughing.

"NARUTO! Use the door next time!" Iruka shouted, finaly reacting.

"But isn't this the last time?"

"Well... yes... ya... I guess so," Iruka realized.

Naruto grinned at his sensei, then he continued his speach on how they now had a 'huge responsibility'.

Soon after, Iruka started to announce the teams.

"Team one will consist of Natsu Dragoneel, Erza Scarlet, and Gray Fullbuster." **(A/N Just thinking of random people here! All the teams will be the same.)**

"and team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno," Iruka said, and the only time Naruto actualy paid attention.

"OH YA! True love always wins Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look of mutual agreement. Stay. Away. From. Sakura. And. Stick. Together.

"Uhhh... Anyway!" Iruka said cheerfully, "Team 8 will be..."

Naruto tuned out again.

~Half an Hour Later~

Naruto's team were now the only ones sitting in the classroom, listening to Naruto rant.

"The lying bastered! The fucking bastered lied! He said No! He said he didn't know who he had! The lying bastered. No one else but him is ever this late. He's gonna pay..." Naruto finally finished in a deadly tone.

Naruto stopped walking, then slowly proceeded to the door, chalkboard eraser in hand. Then he stuck the eraser in the top of the door, so whoever came in the room first had it fall on his head aka their sensei.

~Two Hours 55 Minutes Later~

Naruto made some quick hand signs and five clones appeared. Then those clones all started making more hand signs. "Sexy no Jutsu!" they all shouted out. Then they all turned into girls. **(A/N You should know what they look like...) **

Sasuke shot back into his chair. Completly passed out from a nosebleed.

"Hua?" Naruto sounded confused as he looked up. "Oh..." He realized.

All the 'girls' got into position, laying on top of desks, in very *cough* showing *cough* ways.

"Sensei's never going to fall for that BAKA! The eraser or the... the..." Sakura blushed bright red.

Just as Naruto was about to counter, Kakashi walked in, reading his book. The eraser hit his head. And Sakura's and Sasuke's (hes awake now!) eyes poped wide open. _This _was a jonin?

Then as Kakashi looked up from his book, about to say something about 'hating' everyone, he caught sight of the girls and promptly flew backwards with a nosebleed.

"Enough for ya Kakashi-nee?" Naruto asked, humor obvious in his voice, as the 'girls' poofed away.

"Naruto! It's not nice to adress our sensei- wait he's your OLDER BROTHER?"

"In a sense."

Kakashi got up from the floor, and scanned the students. "Just who I wanted," he wispered, not loud enough for the new genin to hear though.

"Righty-o! Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes! Oh, and Naruto, I was never told who I would get until I got to the acadamy."

"You could have just said 'I donno' insted of gambling on your bets," Naruto shot at him.

Kakashi sighed, and looked at the broken window. "We'll talk about this later, and about _that_," Kakashi pointed at the window, "later."

He poofed away in a puff of smoke. **(A/N Try saying that 5 times fast ;) I can't!)**

Naruto gave a collective sigh and motioned for the other two to start walking with him up the stairs.

Once they got to the top, they found Kakashi, and sat down infront of him.

"All right! Intruductions... say your name, dream, likes, dislikes, and what you want to be when you grow up." **(A/N Can't remember what he actualy asks) **

"Can you give us an example sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't have a dream, I like somethings, and dislike others, and my plans for the future... I don't want to share."

"Translate that to he wants to have a family, he likes Icha Icha, dislikes when I get his into trubble, and for the future, I don't want to say," Naruto said, finishing with a shutter.

"Naruto, why don't you go first," Kakashi demanded in a sickly sweet tone.

"Bu-"

"Go!"

*Sigh* "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my dream is to get stronger, I like Icha Icha, and my big brother," Kakashi was practly glowing now, "I dislike when my brother gets annoyed, and for the future... guess just settle down and have a few kids and a family."

"Pinky?" Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

"My _name _is Sakura," Sakura growled.

"Yes, yes go on pinky," Kakashi grinned at her.

She growled again "My dream is *looks at Sasuke and giggles*. My likes *looks at Sasuke and giggles again*. My dislikes are Naruto-Baka and perverts," Naruto and Kakashi winced, but Sasuke looked like he would prefer to be under 'dislikes'. "And my thoughts for the future? *Looks at Sasuke and giggles*"

"Last but not least, Duck Butt Hair!" Kakashi announced, gaining a glare from both Sasuke and Sakura.

"My dream- no ambition is to kill a certin man, I don't like anything exept for training, I dislike everything else, and I have no future except to kill a man," Sasuke sounded almost scary...

"Now that we're passed that, I need to inform you all of the next part of the genin test," Kakashi told all of them.

"Bu- Kakashi-sensei, we are already genin, and we already passed the test!" Sakura screeched in surprise.

'No, no, no, that so called test was made to weed out the people who could continue on with the actual test. Tommrow come to training ground 7 at 5:00am. And don't eat breakfast unless your ok with barfing it all up." Kakashi gave Naruto a look that said 'Don't tell them anything' and left.

"Right! Well, I'm going to try and weed out more details of the real test!" Naruto informed them (even though he had already heard all the storys from Kakashi).

"Sasuke do you want to go and get something to eat with me?" Sakura asked in a cheery voice.

"No," Sasuke left.

"See ya Sakura!" Naruto called, then he also left, leaving Sakura all alone.

Sakura sighed, and looked around. It took her a moment to realize that all the men had just jumped off the roof.

She looked over the edge and to the ground 20 metres below. "You know," She wispered to herself, "I think I'm ok with the stairs."

~The Next Day~

Naruto woke up with the sun in his face. Looking at the clock, it read 6:30. "Eh," he said in a board tone, "I bet Kakashi is still asleep."

Naruto poked his head into said mans room, and heard snoring. And a blob of silver hair.

Sighing, Naruto headed down to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, spoon, milk, and a box of cereal.

"You know," Naruto suddenly heard a tired voice, "You are meant to be at the training grounds right now, with no food."

"Ya, well so are you. I'm just fine with barfing it all up."

"Stubbern idiot."

~At the Training Grounds~

"Where is everyone? I'm HUNGRY!" Sakura shouted into the sky.

~Uchiha Compound~

"Pfft. Its 7. Maybe the sensei will be there now. I'll get going." Sasuke stuffed a nutrition bar in his pocket.

~Naruto's and Kakashi's House~

"Just another hour Naruto."

"Ya, ya, I'm gonna get some more training in," Naruto replyed.

Naruto then settled on the ground, closed his eyes, and entred his mindscape.

~Naruto's Mindscape~

_'Hi lazy old fox,' _Naruto looked up at the giant fox in a cage before him.

_**'Prepare yourself, we are leaving tonight.'**_

_'I-I know. We will come back for a visit though, right?'_

_**'Yes we will. You can leave a note for Kakashi and the Hokage if that will make you feel better.'**_

_'Yes, yes it will.'_

Naruto then proceeded to leave his mindscape so that he could leave for the test.

~Naruto and Kakashi's House~

"Hua? Where's Kakashi?" Naruto questioned.

"I'll bet he left all ready," Naruto answered his own question.

"WAIT- HE LEFT- I'LL BE LATE! SHIT!"

Naruto grabbed all his things and ran out the door at top speed. All the while wondering where training ground 7 was.

Naruto jumped onto the street and grabbed the sholder of a random predestrain.

"Parden me, do you happen to know where training ground 7 is?" He asked.

"To the left," the predestrain grumbled, hate thick in his voice.

"Arigatō!" he shouted, then promptly went right. After all, he could only expect the person to give him the opposite way. He was the 'monsutā' after all.

Just a few minutes later, Naruto managed to get to the training grounds, clearly labled 'Training Ground 7'.

"YOUR LATE BAKA!" Sakura shouted at the top of her voice.

"Where is sensei?" Sasuke asked in a much more civilized manner.

"He left before me. Wait- I beat him here?" Pride covered Narutos voice.

"Nah, I was here about 3 minutes before you," Kakashi was hanging out of a tree.

"DAMNIT!"

"Now that we are _all _here, we can begin." Kakashi went on to explain the rules about the bells, lunch, going back to the academy, ect.

"Begin!" Kakashi made a swipe of his hand.

The three jumped off in diffrent directions.

Sasuke was hiding pretty well, masking his chakra and everything. But still detectible.

Sakura was hiding in a tree, above where Sasuke was hiding (in a bush), lookig for weak points.

Naruto... Naruto wasn't even hiding. He was sitting casualy in a tree, reading his book in plain sight.

"Kakashi! You'll really like this part!" He called out, giving a perverted giggle.

Said man gave his own giggle before reaching into his pouch.

Sasuke and Sakura tensed.

Kakashi's hand started pulling out.

Sasuke's and Sakura's breath hitched.

He pulled out a book.

Sasuke an Sakura sweat dropped.

Sasuke ran back from his hiding spot to where Naruto was sitting. He grabbed the other boy's book, and ran away, making Naruto give chase.

The black haired boy stopped when they reached a clearing.

"If you want your book back Naruto, your going to have to help he get those two bells," he told the blond haired boy.

Naruto thought for a bit. "How 'bought I just fight you for it?"

"No, you must help me."

"Then lets start with getting Sakura."

The two grinned at each other, and Sasuke stowed Naruto's book in his wepon pouch.

Quickly re-tracing their steps, they came across Sakura, who look like she was about to go and attack Kakashi.

Sasuke was reaching to prod the pink haired girl when Naruto stopped him, and quickly wispering "Let her attack him, she can be used as a distraction to Kakashi. Heres the plan. Sakura goes and attacks Kakashi with all she's got, when I give you the signal, you come out from the side that Kakashi's back is facing. You'll take his haka-take off, reveling his- no, you'll find out later what is under the headband. But once you take it off, I'll be able to control him with my bloodline. Got it?" Naruto explained.

"Right."

The Naruto sat in the tree right above Sakura, meanwhile Sasuke was going around the clearing, getting to the side where Kakashi's back was facing.

Suddenly Naruto realized something. Sakura might get Kakashi to turn his back on Naruto, ruining the whole plan.

Naruto jumped down next to Sakura, startling her.

"Listen, Sasuke and I have a plan. He is currently going around the clearing to the other side of Kakashi. Where his back faces. I need you to go out and attack Kakashi with all you have got. But make sure his back stays facing Sasuke."

Sakura looked at Naruto for a long time, debating if she should trust him or not. "All right," she said at last.

"Now go and attack him."

She replyed by shooting out of the bush, right at Kakashi.

She attacked with kicks and punches, eventualy making him have to put his book away. Just what Naruto was waiting for forming the handsigns he wispered "Sosen no chi."

Naruto then gave Sasuke the signal. He crept from the bush. Sakura spotted him and fought even harder. Trying as hard as she could to keep Kakashi's back to him.

Soon Sasuke got right up behind Kakashi and grabbed his headband. "Got it! Naruto!" he shouted.

Naruto came out from his spot.

Kakashi started panicing when he saw Naruto's eyes. He didn't mind having a genin team pass, but he would not be put undercontrol by Naruto of all people.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw both Naruto's eyes and Kakashi's other eye. _'He has the sharingan? Impossible! And just what does Naruto's do?' _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke became overwhelmed with anger, thinking it unfair that he was the last famed Uchiha and Kakashi had the Sharingan. Also, Kakashi was looking at Naruto's with dred. Nothing should be allowed to be stronger than the Sharingan.

Kakashi's and Naruto's eyes met, and with only a second to spare, Naruto wispered his command "Seigyo."

Kakashi looked straight ahead, frozen, no longer responding to Sakura's attacks. The blue bloches appered in his eyes.

"Gottcha nee-san," Naruto growled, "Now hand over the bells."

Kakashi's hand moved like a robot. And slow too. He was fighting the jutsu with all his strength. Slowly taking the bells in his hands, Kakashi handed the bells to Naruto. Who promptly said "Kaihō suru."

Kakashi's hand dropped to the side, as if invisable strings had released it, which in a way was true.

Naruto handed the bells to Sasuke and Sakura. "Here, you can take them."

"No, Naruto, it's only fair if you do, you fought for them," Sakura replyed.

"No, you take them."

Sasuke wordlessly extended his hand and dropped his bell in Naruto's pocket. "You deserve it dobe."

"Guys, I'm-"

"You all pass!" Kakashi announced cheerily. Then he told them the hidden meaning behind the test.

"Meet here tommrow at 8am for our first mission! Dismissed!" Kakashi dissapered.

Naruto waved his goodbye to his new 'team mates'. Team mates he was leaving soon.

Naruto headed back to the house to pack up. Hopefuly Kakashi wasn't there.

But he was.

"Oh- Hi Kakashi," Naruto murmered in a quiet tone.

"What's got you so down Naruto?" Kakashi questioned the blonde.

"No-nothing!" Naruto cried in a suprised tone, trying to bring his demenor up.

Kakashi gave him 'the look' and went back to his book.

Kakashi knew something was wrong.

That night Kakashi and Naruto sat down for dinner (Naruto upheld his promise and cooked), and Kakashi decided to bring up a topic he had warned Naruto he would.

"So Naruto- How did the window in your classroom break?" he asked in a sly tone.

"Uhhh do I have to answer that?"

"Yesh, of corse you do!"

"Well, uh... after running away from you I fell asleep in a tree. And uhh... well... I woke up startled, fell down and from being worried that I had missed team placements, I just jumped threw a window..."

"Intresting... You do know that your going to have to pay for that?" Kakashi grinned.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Naruto yelled, heared all around Konaha.

"Yep," Kakashi loved doing this.

"BASTERED! You have to pay! It's your fault that you wouldn't wake up!"

"Nope. All your fault."

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" Naruto bashed his head on the table.

"Alright, I'll clean up. It's going to be an early night for you," Kakashi sugested/demanded.

"No! No way!"

Kakashi sighed and dragged Naruto upstairs. He was about to open the door when Narutos struggling became a lot harded.

If he went in, he would find everything packed.

Naruto managed to free himself from Kakashi's grasp and almost cried "Ok, I'll go in! Just don't look in my room!"

"Uhh all right?" Kakashi agreed, completly confused by Naruto's behavior.

Naruto ran into the room and slammed the door behind him.

He went in and quickly hid all the stuff he had packed in the closet, and got ready for bed. Also hiding a clean set of clothes in the closet with his stuff.

Jumping into the bed, he tryed to get at least two hours of sleep before he left.

~Four Hours Later~

Kakashi had been sleeping for a little bit, but for some reason, he had woken up and couldn't fall back to sleep.

So he headed to Naruto's room.

Once in Naruto's room, Kakashi's breath caught.

Naruto was standing in the middle of the room. Somehow he had managed to get one of Kakashi's masks. So along with his normal out fit, he was wearing the mask, sucessfuly covering his face and neck. And hiding his expression.

Four letters lay on his bed, each clearly addressed; Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and the Old Man.

Naruto had just put a slash through his white headband. His Konaha headband.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Kakashi cried. Literly cried. There were wet marks on his mask.

"I had decided to leave right after I became a genin a long time ago Kakashi," Naruto almost sounded apologetic.

Grabbing his stuff, Naruto jumped for the window. Landing on the windowcill, Naruto turned back to his older brother and sensei. "Goodbye." He tied the now sliced headband back around his neck and left.

"NARUTO!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey! I was on vacation for a week, so I havn't really had time to write. This chapter isn't my best- but here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Konaha was in a uproar.

After Naruto left, Kakashi went straight to the Hokage. The Hokage was absoultly furious. He couldn't believe that Kakashi let Naruto get away.

Sarutobi then proceeded to summon Sasuke and Sakura and have Kakashi give them their letters.

They agreeded to read each one out to everyone, but if they wanted to they could skip parts that were personal. Kakashi went first.

_"Kakahsi-nii_

_I'm sorry to leave you in such a state. I had to go. I can not stay contained by Konaha. Please understand. I'll try to come and visit, but I might not be able to. Cause I don't think Konaha is allowed to home missing-nin strictly speaking._

_One night, on my 5 birthday, I was hurt and hunted like never before. When they left me, dying on the street, I had gone into my mind. And there I met the Kyuubi. _

_For the first time._

_He gave me a offer to teach me with my powers, bloodlines, and such, and in return I must kill Uchiha Madara. He still lives. I have now gone to learn to use my power. I will be in a place not marked on map. Even I have yet to know where._

_I love you,_

_N Uzumaki_

_P.S. Give the others their letters too please!"_

Sasukes was more friendly, but didn't give away as much information.

_"Sasuke,_

_You have been a dear friend to me. You helped me train, motivated me to get stronger. I will visit you when I can, and I hope you can remember all the good times we had together._

_Remember that time when I got pushed into you when squating on the desk above you? Yah, don't remember that... How bought the first time we knocked each other out at the same time, with a finishing punch. My head still hurts. How's your nose from the time I tripped you when walking to your seat... Yah, that was me..._

_I am going to miss you more than you think. I wish I was not destined to leave, but alas, I am._

_Always your friend,_

_N Uzumaki"_

All in all, after the way she treated him, Sakura was surprised to get a letter

_"Sakura,_

_How are you? You happen to be more absorbant than the rest of the class. Did you realize that I would leave? Don't answer that. I am sorry that this ends things between us, you really are a pritty girl. And you can go far._

_Try to get your friendship with Ino back on track. She used to mean a lot to you. She saved you from humiliation and helped make you who you are today. I know, going on about friendships and stuff when I just left you. But please understand that I will be back, and friends could save your life, emotionatly and phisically. Something that Ino has already done._

_Please tell the rest of the class that I say sorry and I will miss them. Even Kiba, annoying as he is._

_Sayōnara_

_N Uzumaki"_

The Hokage didn't know what to think, wasn't he the one who was meant to stop things like this?

_"Old Man,_

_It's not your fault- stop blaiming yourself. I had decided to leave when I was 5. Yes- that night. You will have to add me to the bingo book, if only because of the Kyuubi. Also I ask that you delay the hunter-nin for a few days if possible. If you don't send them it will make the village look weak._

_I am sorry to say that the slash is there. I am a missing-nin. I might stay with a group called Akatsuki for a bit, then continue on to my final destination, which at the moment I actualy do not know. Every once in a while I will try to contact you. I will also try to visit- if you can host a missing-nin._

_I admit that I might do some things that I will look down apon. Keep moving forward._

_Always your pupil_

_N Uzumaki"_

All of them sat in a moment of scilence as they reflected apon their memories of him.

"I-I treated him so badly," Sakura cried, "And he was always so nice to me."

"It's ok Sakura, you heard the letter, he had planned to leave sence he was 5. It's not anyones fault," Even with his strong words, Sasuke was also crying.

"Kakashi, when did he leave exactly?" The hokage was trying to get passed the tears and get down to work.

"I came to you right after trying to find him."

"How long were you searching? Where did you look?"

"For about an hour, the hokage mountian, south forest and west forest."

"Alright. I need you to fill out this form Kakashi," the Hokage said, done with his questioning.

Kakashi moved to one of the couches in the room, Sasuke and Sakura quietly wispering on the other one.

"Sarutobi! You let the boy get away?" Danzo shouted, storming into the room with the two elders at his side.

The Hokage stood up, slaming his hands onto his desk. "It's not your problem Danzo!"

"Not my problem? Not my problem? You should have just let me have the boy, he would have been a great adition to ROOT!" Danzo's voice still didn't lower.

"Get out Danzo! GET OUT!" The Hokage started sending killing intent to Danzo like none he had ever felt before.

"He is a missing-nin! You must send hunter-nin!" Danzo swept out, calling some of the ROOT members to him, telling them to get something of Naruto's so they could track him.

The two elders stayed behind in Sarutobi's office.

"What do you want, Homura, Koharu?" asked the Hokage in a tired voice.

"You need to send hunter-nin after him now," Homura said in a commanding but soft voice.

"I'm giving him until morning, then we will send some out," Sarutobi replyed.

"You must sent them _now _Sarutobi. The other villages will think us weak," Koharu explained.

"The other villages don't even know we have a new missing-nin."

"Word spreads fast." Koharu said.

Sarutobi looked out the window to the streets below. There was a man jumping from roof to roof, holding message scrolls.

"Well it wouldn't if you hadn't sent a messenger!" Sarutobi was shouting again.

"We had no choice! It is the only way to get you moving! You will send missing-nin!" Homura shouted back.

"I don't care what other villages think of us. They will not go until morning," Danzo walked into the room again. "If any of you disobey my orders, I will remove you from your positions," Sarutobi finished.

"Saru-" Danzo started.

"Dismissed," the Hokage said with a wave of his hand.

The three looked like they wanted to continue to argue, but they left.

~The Next Morning~

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Sarutobi had all fallen asleep in the Hokages office. Not that he minded.

Kakashi was the first to wake up.

He looked around and at the sleeping faces, trying to remember why he was here. Then he remembered.

Naruto left.

Sarutobi woke up soon after Kakashi.

"Do you think we should tell the rest of the rookies?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes."

The two went around waking up Sasuke and Sakura. Once they were awake, the group of four headed down into the streets.

After a while of debating where they lived, they just got the sensei's to get them, telling them to meet the group on training ground 7.

After a while, team Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai arrived at the training grounds.

"Hey billboard-brow," Ino called.

Sakura didn't respond to Ino like she normaly did. She kept her head down, and in a soft voice said "Hey Ino."

Ino and the others thought this as very odd, where was the -pig part? Where was her enthusiasm? And what was with Sasuke, and Kakashi. Sasuke was looking at them with saddness in his eyes and Kakashi didn't have his book out. The whole team looked sad.

Then they realized something.

Where was the blond idiot? Where was Naruto?

"Guys we need to tell you something," Kakashi informed them.

Suprised by his mood, the group stayed quiet- except for the normaly quiet.

"It's about Naruto isn't it? He told me about a year ago," Shikamaru spoke.

"Yes. Naruto has left."

There were gasps around the group.

"You-you m-mean just l-left the nin ra-ranks right?" Hinata stuttered.

"No. He has become a missing ninja."

Sakura had tears streaming down her face. It has been said, it was final.

"Kakashi," Gai started, "you do realize that hunter-nin are going to be sent to find youthful Naruto."

"Yes, and that is what I am worried about. Danzo is detirmened to get Konahas most powerful ninja back," Kakashi replyed.

"What do you mean by most powerful Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked, a dark look in his eyes.

"Should we tell them?" Gai asked Kakashi.

"Yes.

"Do you all remember when you were taught about the Kyuubi's attack in the academy?"

"Yea, the Forth Hokage died killing him," Kiba piped up.

"Not exactly." Kakashi went on to telling them about Naruto, with Gai, Kurenai or Asuma helping him.

At one point Shikamaru fell asleep, having figured all this out on his own. While everyone else was horrified at how they had treated the boy, when he was just trying to gain their respect and be thought of as something else other than Kyuubi. Even if it was trubblemaker.

~Where ever Naruto is~

"I shouldda anticipated this..." Naruto muttered darkly.

"We all go through it!" laughed Deidara.

Naruto had managed to find the Akatsuki, but now he was going into a sneezing fit and it wouldn't stop. Aparently he was the new big talk in Konaha.

~Back with The Gang~

"We have to go find Naruto!" Choji shouted, completly pumped.

"YA!"

"Lets go!"

Simular shouts were heard all around the clearing, waking Shikamaru from his sleep.

"Guys?" he asked sleeply.

"Shika! Were going to find Naruto!" Choji told him.

"What if Naruto doesn't want to be found?" Shikamaru asked.

His question made the whole clearing go quiet.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DOESN'T WANT TO BE FOUND? OF CORSE NARUTO WANT'S TO BE FOUND!" Ino shouted with tears running down her face.

"Would he leave if he wanted to be found?" Shikamaru questioned, his face shadowed.

"He-he's just playing a game! Yea! Just playing a game!" Ino cried, sounding more like she was confincing herself more than anyone else.

"Shut it Ino. You know as well as I that that's not true," Shikamaru lifted his head, showing that he was taking it as hard as anyone else. He was crying.

The group stayed quiet, only a few were talking in pairs, and if they were they were whispering.

"Shika, sensei has called a meeting," Choji informed him quietly.

The three on Asumas team left, and soon everyone else did. Apparently all the sensei's wanted to talk to their team alone.

~With Kakahsi~

"Sasuke, Sakura,

"It has been decided between the four sensei's that we will put you all into extreme training. Even though you have just been put into teams.

"Sakura, you will be trained at the hospital in healing, Ino will be there as well.

"Sasuke, you will be training under me. In hand-to-hand combat, later we might move to jutsus.

"Along with this, we will be preforming normal missions of new gennin. That means D-rank. But if you can excel fast enough, we will move onto C-rank," Kakashi told them in a sad voice.

"Hai sensei."

The other teams got similar talks, all being told of what they will be training. They would be ready to get Naruto back. No matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry this took forever! I just started school (my living hell 'cause I just moved away from all that I know and love) And I have had a lot on my mind. Just to let you know, if my way of writing annoys you, I have actually been looking for a beta, another reason why this took so long. On another note, if you have something to say about my writing in a not-so-nice way, could you try to be kind about it please, I would appreciate it very much :D. And I'm sorry, but this is not the best chapter in the history of the world.  
**

Naruto wandered around the Akatsuki base, bored. He had arrived there a few hours ago, don't get me wrong, Naruto almost joined them, but they had all left for missions, and now Naruto was left with the most annoying person in the world, Tobi. And to make matters worse, Tobi's partner had managed to sneak away and he was now sleeping.

"Tobi is a good boy. Naruto is a fox-boy!" He sang.

"SHUT THE HELL UP TOBI!" Naruto yelled, enraged.

"Naruto is a young boy using bad language, therefor, Naruto is a bad fox-boy," Tobi muttered, "I don't like bad language."

Naruto groaned, there was no end to the idiot. He was annoying as hell. Suddenly he came up with an idea.

"Tobi, I will become a 'good boy' if you get all the others to hurry up on their missions. I will never say 'hell' in front of you again. Do we have a deal?" He asked.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will agree!"

Naruto grinned before heading to Tobi's partners room, to find Deidara sitting on his bed. "How the _hell_ did you manage to get rid of him, un?" He asked with awe on his face.

"Naruto is a good boy," Naruto said lamely.

"Jesus, seriously, un?"

"Seriously." Naruto paused, "Oh, yah, I'm going to kill you."

"Like you could," Deidara sniffed.

"YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH TOBI! WHAT KIND OF NEW-FRIEND ARE YOU?" Naruto yelled, finally loosing his patients.

Deidara grinned. "You deserved it. You won't join the Akatsuki. Un."

"I'm not strong enough."

"Yah, but you could always be taught a variation of our techniques, un. You would become super strong."

"I am going to a remote location that I don't even know yet. When I'm done training, Hidan will be the only one who looks the same."

"Tobi might too, who knows, he might have the same mask, un."

"I think I'll leave a transportation seal here, so I can reappear when I am done training."

_'Kyuubi, could you tell me how to do that? At least how to leave one here and I can learn how to actually use it later,' _Naruto plead the giant fox in his head.

_**'Let me think about it**_** kit.'**

Naruto groaned. "Or I might not."

Deidara caught the look on his face and was about to say something when a rather 'good-boy' Tobi burst into the room.

"Tobi and Naru are good boys!" He screamed in their faces.

Apparently 'cause Naruto was part of the good-boys now, he got a nick-name. "Tobi, please call me Naruto," Naruto said in a sugar-sweet voice.

"Hai Naru!" Tobi said in a Tobi-ish way.

"Well, I hate to say it but I think I need to get going..." Naruto sighed.

**_'Who says we need to leave?'_**

"... Or not.."

The other two present in the room looked completely confused. Obviously wondering why Naruto said such things.

"The fox wants to stay. Formally meet you, you could say."

"Ooooohhhhh!" They looked like kids who just got free candy, in Tobi's case, he might have just.

"How will we meet the Kyuubi?" Deidara asked, begin the smarter of the two...

"You'll see."

"Tobi, is everyone here?"

"Hai, hai! Tobi promised to be a good boy!"

Naruto asked for Tobi to take him to everyone else, also requesting for Deidara to come with them.

They reached a pair of dubble doors and Tobi pushed them open.

Inside was some chairs, couches, tables, ect. spread around the room. There was also a bar that actually had a bar tender, but it was explosive... because Deidara had made it.

Around a round table, sat all the members of the Akatsuki, except for the two with Naruto, engaged in a tense game of poker.

"Royal flush!" Konan suddenly shouted out.

"DAMNIT!" Pain shouted.

"I hate you Konan! I almost had a full house!" The normally quiet Sasori yelled, annoyed.

"Uhhh... how do you play poker?" Naruto asked

The group went on to explain it, telling him all the hands, techniques, and so on. Soon, Naruto had a bunch of money in front of him, and a bunch of broke people around him.

"I think I'm gonna play this more often! Thanks for showing me! But I need to talk to you. Show you something actually."

"What?" asked a curious Itachi, "You gonna give me my money back?"

"No. I'm keeping that. Your going to meet the Kyuubi."

There were several reactions.

"WAAAA?!" (Itachi)

"In art form?" (Sasori)

"Now? How?" (Konan)

"I'll determine this." (Pain)

"SERIOUSLY?" (Hidan)

"..." (Zetsu)

"Cool!" (Kisame)

"Interesting..." (Kakuzu)

_'Kyuubi, you ready?'_ Naruto asked his prisoner.

**_'Am I ever, I havn't come out and seen the world with my own eyes for a long time!'_**

"There's only one thing, we need a body. Freshly killed. Kyuubi would prefer a human or fox body," Naruto informed the group.

"How about on of my puppets?" Sasori suggested. "Their made out of human body's and have moved around all the time. Or I could go to my puppet-making stock," he finished darkly.

"Freshly killed," Naruto repeated.

"I can't believe I'm running an errand for a 10 year old," the puppet master muttered as he walked away.

A few minutes later found Naruto and the Akatsuki around a human body that Sasori had been planning to use for a puppet.

Naruto placed his hands on the forehead of the body and closed his eyes.

His hands started to get red chakra around them and the body too. Naruto screamed out in pain as a 'chakra fox' seemingly jumped out of his head and into the body.

The body began to change, the hair turned red and long, going into a hands started to change to resemble claws and the skin turned from sickly white to a calm beach tan. The clothes on the body started to change as well. The simple village clothes turned into an elegant red kimono, with a fire-like design on the bottom.

The eyes opened and they all saw red eyes with slit pupils. The mouth widened and in a rough harsh voice the Kyuubi spoke, "Well done Naruto."

"Arigato sensei. I couldn't have done it with out your help."

What the Akatsuki didn't know was that during that whole procedure, the Kyuubi was guiding Naruto about what to do from his head. Preparing him for the pain, and sending his chakra to Naruto's hands.

"Akatsuki, this is Kyuubi, Kyuubi, this is the Akatsuki," Naruto said, feeling lame because the two parties should have figured it out anyway.

"Hello. I just wanted to talk to you about Naruto and I. We, as you know, are setting out to find a good training place. I would like to explain in detail somewhere... not on the ground."

The whole group sweat-dropped.

They moved over to the couches and got settled down.

"Now," the Kyuubi started, "Naruto and I are going to go to a remote location where we will train. We have been talking over the past few days in which we have been staying here, and have come to a decision. We would like to place a transportation seal here so we can come back in the future, near or far. What do you think?"

"Will you join the Akatsuki?" Pain asked.

"… Joining you was never mentioned. Please answer the question," Naruto groaned.

"Maybe, I just need to know if you would help us if we're in a time of trouble. Or just need help." Pain explained.

"If we decide to help you?" Kyuubi asked.

"Then you can leave the seal."

"We'll help."

_'You forgot to ask my opinion, Kyuu,' _Naruto said through the mental link.

**_'What's your opinion?' _**

_'Help them…'_

Kyuubi gave Naruto a self-satisfied smirk.

"Well, go on, place the seal," Black Zetsu sounded impatient.

"We will need somewhere where you allow no-one else, if we let anyone see the seal, they would get a head on where Naruto and I are hiding. The Hidden Leaves is still looking for us."

"Follow me please," Konan said. She still looked depressed because Naruto took all her winnings.

Naruto and Kyuubi did as instructed.

Soon the trio came to a stop in front of a wall.

"Only I know of this place. I won't let even Pain in, or know of it's where-abouts."

"Sounds good," commented Naruto.

_'You think this will work?' _Naruto had been going over the plan on how to lay the seal as they went to the hidden room.

**_'Duh, or else I wouldn't have told you about it.' _**The Kyuubi sounded snarky.

"Here," Konana gestured into the room. "You guys can do your thing. I'm going to try to make money off broke men." She grinned evilly.

Naruto and Kyuubi headed into the dark room, Kyuubi doing some hand signs to get some light.

"Woa. No wonder she never lets the guys in here. They would have nose-bleeds," Naruto said.

When Naruto didn't get a response he looked around to see Kyuubi on the ground with twin nose-bleeds.

"Pervert," he muttered.

In the room there was magazines everywhere, except they were not just normal magazines, they were… well you can guess. Also Icha Icha was on the floor as well. Every single volume.

"Icha Icha!" Kyuubi yelled. "I have been deprived for so long! You never let me see this stuff!" Kyuubi accused.

"Let's just get down to work," Naruto sighed.

"Meanie."

Kyuubi then connected his mind to Naruto's and started to instruct him on what to do.

**_'Start of on doing this…"_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey ppl! I have been gone (this time I have a good reason) because we had a week trip in school, we went to Prague! Well, I actually don't have much to say other than that so, on with the story and thanks for the favs, follows, reviews (actually I would like more of those please) AND I SPRAINED MY FOOT! :( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

_**'You have to start by cutting your thumb.'**_Kyuubi instructed, over their link.

_'Cut my thumb? Why?' _Naruto was completely confused.

_**'Blood sacrifice.'**_

_'Anything else I have to sacrifice?'_

**_'Maybe.' _**

_'Not the answer I was looking for.'_

_**'JUST DO IT!'**_

_'Hai, hai,' _Naruto grumbled back.

Naruto brought his hand to his lips, softly placed his thumb in between them and bit down. Tasting the metallic blood on his tong, Naruto swept his hand down while the other brought out a scroll from his pouch. Quickly, Naruto started to write down the words that were appearing in his head, through the mental link with the Kyuubi.

_'Oi! Foxy! What now?'_

The two peered down at the paper and the words written on it.

_Van__ mijn bloed Ik spreek,_

_ van dit lichaam vraag ik, _

_hier laten__ dit zegel naar laatste._

**(A/N I just kind thought this up on spot and used google translate to do this the translation is = From my blood I speak, from this body I ask, leave this seal here to last. Do you like it? And ya I know, leaving a transportation seal dosen't take this much time and effort…)**

**_'Well, now we make the seal, then I need you to do a series of hand signs.'_**

_'What would those be?_

Kyuubi paused, **_'I'll tell you when the time comes…'_**

Giving the Kyuubi a weird look, Naruto drew the seal.

The seal was a large circle with a smaller circle just inside the rim. Evenly spaced out, there were triangles, over-passing the larger and smaller circles. The tips of the triangles were out of both the circles. In the center there was a six pointed star. In-between the two circles there were runes written along the edge. (like a transmutation circle in Fullmetal Alchemist)

_'Is that good?'_ Naruto questioned the Kyuubi.

**_'Perfect.' _**The Kyuubi paused, **_'Now, I'm going to tell you the seals, but as soon as you hear them you must make them, I'm going to go fast. Don't mess up or we'll both be dead. Stand on the star.'_**

Naruto looked surprised. _'How many seals?'_

**_'34.'_**

Naruto gaped at the Kyuubi. 34? **34?!**

**_'Ready? Go!'_**

Naruto ran to the center of the circle and prepared his hands for some exercise.

**_'Dog, ram, turtle, fox, dog, dog, serpent, monkey, bird, tiger, horse, hare, rabbit, rat, dragon, ox, ram, ox, monkey, ox, horse, crossed tiger, jin, serpent, hare, dog, cat, ram, bird, turtle, tiger, ox, crossed tiger, jin,'_**

Finally Naruto slammed his hand down onto the ground below him. Then he slumped over, having to use his memory to depend on his survival was not his favorite thing to do.

**_'Good job.' _**The Kyuubi praised.

"Easy for you to say. You can do the other one." Naruto spoke aloud instead of in his and Kyuubi's link.

"Sorry buddy," Kyuubi also spoke aloud, "But since this has your blood, you also have to do the next one." Kyuubi grinned a foxy grin.

Naruto groaned and slapped his forehead. "Just great," he mumbled.

After a little more chitchat, Naruto and Kyuubi headed down to the place where the Akatsuki was hanging out.

Outside the door, the two managed to catch some of what they were talking about.

"-uubi, I feel like it's hiding something," one voice said.

"More like hiding something from Naruto," said another.

"I don't agree with either of you, but," this voice paused, "Checkmate Konan."

"DANMIT ZETSU! I was talking with Pain."

Well, now Naruto and Kyuubi knew who was talking.

"I don't trust them," a dark voice said.

"Well we're done!" Naruto chose this moment to stride into the room.

"Good!" Deidara said with cheer in his voice. "Now show us where you'll be living for like the next hundred years of your life, un!"

"Not even I know." Naruto sweat dropped.

"Well, see ya!" Pain grabbed the two by the collar and dragged them to the door. "If you're in a rush, you should get outta here!" Pain gave a small smile to the pair he had just dropped on the front lawn of the base.

"We need our stuff," Kyuubi mumbled, "and this body will just take up space, I'm giving it back."

"Only if you stay for another night," Pain sniffed.

**"Do you really want to argue with me?" **Kyuubi's 'borrowed body' started to get more foxish features and a deeper, demonic voice.

"Uh… on second thought, come right on inside!"

**-Time Skip- (is this my first time using one of these? I can't remember DAMNIT) –Kyuubi an Naruto is walking in a forest with a very chatty fox in his head-**

Naruto grumbled as he tripped over a root.

He had been moving for about six or seven hours now and wanted a break because for the first five hours he was tree-jumping **(A/N You know what I mean right?) **And Kyuubi was a slave driver and wouldn't let him stop moving, so now he was walking. And Naruto assumed that it was almost midnight.

_'Can we **please **stop?' _Naruto begged.

**_'Sure.'_**

Naruto blinked. He wasn't expecting such an easy win.

**_'But just so you know, there are bears, wolves,' _**said creature suddenly howled, **_'snakes, and other forest creatures like the raccoon out and wandering about right now. You'll need to set up a fire to keep warm, and cook food. The warmth and smell of food will attract other animals, including the listed.'_**

_'Did I mention that I love walking at this hour?'_

The Kyuubi sent Naruto a picture of his winning grin over their link.

Naruto continued to walk on, growing extremely tired. He had next to no idea about what time is was or how long he had been walking. He could feel his eye-lids dropping and he could hear his feet dragging along the rough ground.

**_'Let's stop.'_**

_'Wolves, bears, raccoons, night animals,' _Naruto's voice was soft and possessed like over the link.

**_'I'll come out to guard you.'_**

_'WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST DO THAT EARLIER?' _Naruto's voice was suddenly very loud and Kyuubi wasn't expecting it. But it still made him laugh.

**_'You never asked.'_**

Naruto collapsed on the ground and slowly forced his hands to do the signs to summon the Kyuubi.

"Night," was the last thing Naruto heard when he passed out.

The next morning, Naruto woke up on soft orange fur.

"Hua?" he tiredly mumbled.

**_'We had to keep moving, and you summoned me in my fox form…'_**

Naruto sat up and realized that he was on top of the Kyuubi's head. Around him was soft fur. He kinda felt like it was a field of orange wheat, but really soft.

Suddenly something occurred to the young boy. "Won't we be spotted? I feel like I could see Kohana from here. Being over 40 feet in the air and all…"

**_'No. I'm using a transparent jutsu. Anyone outside of the jutsu won't hear or see us. I just have to be carful to not step on any travelers, though I stepped on that rabbit next to you. It's your breakfast now.'_**

Not noticing the rabbit before, Naruto grabbed the bloody little thing by what looked to be a smooched foot. "I think I'm a vegetarian now."

**_'Were here,' _**Kyuubi announced.

Naruto whooped and jumped, forgetting how far down the ground was.

Screaming and shouting, Naruto fell passed the Kyuubi's slightly surprised face. Then the neck. Leg. Foot. Claw. Claw? Shouldn't he have hit the ground by now?

Naruto got his answer as he fell further. He was falling into an enactive volcano and in this volcano and pleasant forest had begun to grow. It even had a waterfall and a smooth lake.

Or at least a once-smooth lake.

Naruto crashed into the lake, feet first and head last. He pulled up gasping for air and laughing his head off at the same time.

"I- gasp- am never- gasp gasp- doing that again!" he cried into the air.

Once Naruto finally got control of himself he had a good look around. The volcano he was in was big enough to even fit Kyuubi in in his biggest form. It was quiet except for the birds and other animal life running around and chatting about the new arrival. Behind him splashed the waterfall that he had fallen in.

"Wow."

* * *

**A/N Sorry this is so short! But i really did sprain my ankle and go on a school trip. I hope you all enjoyed and liked this chapter! R&R plz? well, over and out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm trying to update more often now :D. R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R ! Get the idea?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

Naruto put his hand to his mouth and coughed up blood.

It had been two years since Kyuubi and him had arrived at the mountain. They had been training relentlessly ever since.

Naruto had four tails now, swaying out behind him.

Kyuubi had Naruto learn sword fighting, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu and how to control Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto's day consisted of waking up at 5:30, doing his morning exercises **(A/N which to a normal person would seem like child labor, doing 50 laps around the whole place, then running up and down the mountain wall doing the tree walking exercise, walking on water with 25 pound weights on his arms and legs)**, then he would spar with Kyuubi, using taijutsu only. **(A/N the first thing Kyuubi made Naruto do was learn how to project him out of Naruto's mind in a physical body) **After that, Naruto would get an hour to practice what ever he wanted or do what ever he wanted. Soon though, the two would start on genjutsu. Genjutsu was Naruto's worst subject and right now he was only able to do D class genjutsus and release up to B class genjutsu. After that, Naruto would have to construct a sword out of chakra and use it on training dummies. Kyuubi still didn't consider Naruto good enough to have his own sword and spar with Kyuubi. Then for the remainder of the day Naruto and Kyuubi would work on ninjutsu.

Ninjutsu was by far Naruto's best subject. His elements were air and lightning.

Naruto was already working on elemental jutsus and on A-class normal ones.

All in all, Naruto thought he was doing quite well. Only another eight years of torcher…. Shit.

Naruto wiped the blood off his hand and put his hands together in the tiger seal. "Kage no Bunshin!" he yelled. **(A/N sorry im kinda brain dead right now. Can't remember the name of the move so I took a guess…) **Around Naruto, about 50 clones popped up.

Then, as one, all the clones and the original jumped into the air. Moving one hand over the other all the Naruto's made rasangans and headed back down to earth to the waiting Kyuubi.

Said fox sighed. Naruto always did this. All go up, all come down, all dispel each other and Kyuubi was left with healing up a Naruto who had a bunch of holes in him.

Unknown to Kyuubi, Naruto planned on doing this differently this time.

As all the Naruto's descended down on Kyuubi the original jumped up behind the horde and made a rasengan shuriken.

Naruto had just completed the Rasangan yesterday and he hadn't told Kyuubi yet.

Kyuubi made a series of seals, and ended with the tiger.

"Fire release: Grand Fireball!" he shouted.

Might as well try a new way to get rig of them.

All the clones poofed away, creating a giant smoke cover for a couple of seconds. Naruto only needed a couple of seconds.

"Rasengan shuriken!"

Kyuubi looked up in surprise. **_'What is that?' _**he wondered.

Naruto came flying down, through the cloud cover. He had the completed rasengan swirling in his hand. What surprised Kyuubi even more was that Naruto drew back his arm as if positioned to throw. **_'Don't rasengans have to stay on your hand?'. _**

Kyuubi wasn't the one to teach Naruto the rasengan. The two had been traveling to a village to look for more supplies when they ran into the Toad Sannin. He had immediately recognized Naruto and offered to teach him the rasengan.

Kyuubi was knocked out of his ponderings when the mass of chakra hit him. The rasengan hit him dead in the chest and made a hole before becoming a dome of chakra that had chakra needles swirling in the air. **(A/N I hope u guys know what im talkin about 'cause I don't really know how im meant to explain it.)**

When the dome of chakra swelled down, the body that Kyuubi was currenly possessing was lying in the center. It looked all beat up and completely destroyed.

**_'Nice job Kit. You made me have to come out of the body and back into your mind. I think, we can take a break and head back to the village for a little bit.'_**

_'SERIOUSLY?!'_

**_'Get packing,' _**Kyuubi laughed. **(A/N The chunnin exam is going to be going on when Naruto and Kyuubi arrive)**

Naruto headed back to the cave which he and Kyuubi called home. Lifting his arm, Naruto took hold of an almost invisible latch on the other arm and lifted it. Off his arm fell a weight that left a small crater in the ground.

"It always feels so good to take those things off," he sighed.

Repeating the process with his other limbs, Naruto then headed to a small bed placed in the corner. Beside the bed was a dresser with his stuff in it, and a hole under it to store his weights. After all, he didn't want to destroy the piece of furniture.

He stuffed the weights into their spot, then took a sealing scroll out from one of the drawers, and started to seal some stuff in it that he would need for the upcoming trip.

After about half an hour, with a scroll in his shirukin pouch, and he was clad in a fishnet tee-shirt with a black zip up (actually it is unzipped) jacket on top. On the back of the jacket was the Uzumaki symbol in a red. On his legs he had black ANBU pants with red tape on the bottom. His feet were supporting red ninja sandals, and his hands red gloves with blank metal plates on top. The lower half of his face had a black mask like the one Kakashi always wore. Also, hidden with the scroll that held his stuff was the newest addition of Icha Icha. Still hanging around his neck, was the headband.

Hey he was traveling! Everyone needs a good travel book.

"Kyuubi! I'm ready!" Naruto called to the fox. (Who was currently getting himself a new body to move around in)

"Good. 'Cause I just finished."

Kyuubi walked into the room.

He was wearing similar garb to Naruto except he didn't have a mask or headband and his long red hair was pulled up into a ponytail that reached to his waist.

"Lets go."

Naruto and Kyuubi jumped up to the wall and started climbing. The two soon reached the top, where they proceeded to tree jump **(A/N I can't find a name for it!) **down the mountain.

The pair have been traveling for about two hours now, so they decided to take a quick break for lunch.

Jumping down, Naruto got out a pot from his scroll and some food and water. Kyuubi quickly cast a small fire jutsu and they got comftorable as they waited for their lunch to cook.

Naruto nestled in the crook of a tree and took out his Icha Icha edition. He had been sitting there for about five minutes with a heavy blush on his face when he heard a rustling that wasn't coming from Kyuubi.

By the fire there was a small boy with his hands positioned to grab the food and run.

Naruto cursed himself. He was being to lax, and hadn't noticed the boy come up.

Jumping into action, Naruto grabbed a kunai and lunged over to grab the boys shirt. Succeeding, Naruto held the kunai to his throat and asked in a voice that would make the toughest man tremble, "What do you want? Why were you trying to steal my precious meal?" **(A/N that wasn't meant to rhyme!)**

Gulping in fear, the boy asked in a trembling voice "Could you let go of me?"

Only seeming to anger Naruto more, Naruto tightened his hold. "Answer. The. Question."

"Answer it Kiddo, and I'll see that you get sent away with some food," Kyuubi suddenly said, coming onto the seen.

"My family goes hungry," he started quietly, "I was hoping to get some food for them."

Naruto sighed and let go of the boy, pushing him away. "Then this food wouldn't do you any good. The chicken is not cooked yet and if you eat uncooked chicken you could possibly suffer from very bad food poisoning."

Turning, Naruto grabbed some beef jerky and veggies. "Take these."

Bowing in thanks, the boy grabbed the food as if he thought it might disappear.

"Thanks! And my name is Jalen."

Running off into the forest Jalen disappeared from view.

"Well, the chicken actually is cooked Naruto!" an all-too-cheery voice called.

"KYUUBI! Don't touch the food!"

Said monster chuckled and put the stirring spoon back into the pot. Coming over and checking to make sure the whole meal wasn't messed up, Naruto grabbed to bowls from Kyuubi who had just unsealed said things from the scroll.

Devouring their meal like it was the last thing they would ever do, Kyuubi quickly cleaned the now-empty dishes as Naruto sealed them away.

After erasing all signs that their sight even existed they took to the trees.

After another eight hours of boring traveling, Naruto, who wasn't a full demon yet, still needed his sleep.

Kyuubi set up the sight as Naruto made a fire and cooked dinner, which consisted of beef and rice.

Once the two were done, they once more settled down for the food to cook.

Naruto had just taken out his book when he heard a loud bang. _'Will I even get to eat a meal peacefully on this trip?' _He wondered to himself.

Looking around, Naruto noticed that Kyuubi already left. Which meant it was up to him to make sure the sight was protected.

Making the correct hand seal, Naruto made 50 clones to look after the place.

Then he left to investigate.

Once at the spot of explosion, Naruto immediately noticed that this was the work of the mind-blowing (literally) Akatsuki Deidara.

"I wonder where he is," Kyuubi thought aloud.

"Donno."

Kyuubi looked to Naruto, surprised to see him there. "I thought you would look after the camp," he stated.

"I think 50 clones should do the job," Naruto grinned.

Sweat-dropping, Kyuubi turned back to the remains of the explosion, which wasn't that much.

"I really do thought. Where could he have gone?"

"Who? Un." A familiar voice was heard.

Turning around and whipping a kunai out at super-fast speeds, Naruto looked at the speaker.

"Woa! Got a lot faster I see, un!"

"Deidara! If you ever do that again, you'll end up with a lot worse than a kunai at your throat," Naruto threatened.

"Oh yah? I'd like to see you do that to a S-ranking criminal," Deidara shot back.

Naruto growled at the man. "I'm currently a A-ranking, I'm destined to go up on the charts."

"That's cause of the Kyuubi, un."

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Fine then be that way," he grumbled, turning his back to the man with his arms crossed.

But then, snapping out of his child-like demeanor, Naruto asked the first serious question. "What are you doing here Deidara?"

"Mission. I'll explain more if you invite me to your camp and give me food." As if to support the man, his stomach gave a loud gurgle.

"Come then," Naruto sighed again.

Once the trio got to the camp, and Naruto sent his clones out to scout a bit more, Deidara started answering questions.

"I'm after this man named Jalen. He shape-sifts into different people to get things off travelers and he is a talented spy and robber. There's a lot of money on his head. Just found him, I presume that he was tailing you."

"I-is he dead?" Naruto couldn't believe it. That boy from earlier, a theif?

"Yah, got him on the last bomb. Wanna see the body?"

"Nope!" Naruto almost threw up imagining it.

Kyuubi kept silent during the whole conversation. At last though, he said "So, Naruto, did you notice anything strange about him earlier?"

Deidara didn't seem surprised that they had met up with the shape-shifter already.

"Yup. He didn't seem to care about the food too much, and wasn't surprised to see my tails," Naruto replied.

"Tails?" Deidara questioned.

"Hell yah, four already!" Naruto cried, pumping his fist into the air.

"Well see ya! I got some money to get!" Deidara jumped into the trees and disappeared into the night.

The rest of the trip went without a single problem and saw Naruto and Kyuubi standing at the gates of Konaha seven days later.

"So, how we are we going to get in Kyuubi? We're wanted criminals after all."

**Don don dooooooon! Hope you liked it! Now all you have to do is favorite and review ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I have a few ideas with this chapter and I started this in school during math... just can't keep those ideas out of my head! ;) but now I have extra math hw, so ENJOY IT! :)  
**

Naruto and Kyuubi looked at each other.

"Well?" Naruto asked, "How will we get in?"

Kyuubi sighed, looking at Naruto's tails. "I don't know. Sadly, we can't just waltz in."

Suddenly it looked like a light bulb appeared over Naruto's head. "We can't use shunshin, the gates prevent that. But what if we actually _did _waltz in?"

Kyuubi looked dumb-struck.

"WHAT!?" he finally shouted.

"We can put up a genjutsu to make ourselves look like two random people from the village. We could dress up and make it look like we are doing it for the defeat of the... well you," he paused, then quickly explained, "just cause we can't put the tails under a genjutsu."

"Passports?"

"We're dancing, we won't have time for passports!"

Kyuubi sighed. Giving in, Kyuubi said "Alright."

Naruto laughed, then paused. "Do you know how to waltz? Cause I don't..."

* * *

A few dancing lessons later, Naruto and Kyuubi were all ready.

Kyuubi played with the hem of his dress. The two were posing as a husband and wife and they did a bet to find out who had to be the 'wife'. Kyuubi lost.

The fox pulled at the long hair pulled up in pony tails, grumbling something about 'how can women live with this?'. Finally happy, well not really happy but more comfortable. Naruto on the other hand was perfectly happy in his bright red suit with flame designs on the bottom, his tails sticking out the bottom of his dress top.. Kyuubi was wearing a dress that had red, orange, and yellow lace swirling around the main body of the dress to make it look like flames. The dress itself was a black. His long hair was pulled up into two ponytails on either side of his head, tied with black ribbon. Using the sexy-jutsu that Naruto made, they made Kyuubi look even more feminine with curves and a soft face. Both of them were wearing contacts as so to hid the cat-like eyes.

Taking a big breath, the pair walked toward the gate.

Once they were almost right next to it, still hidden, they got into the positions and began the dance.

They waltzed over to the gate, not breaking their steps, and passed a few people staring in wonder. At first the gate-guards tried to stop them, but they couldn't, they were laughing too hard.

Naruto was laughing too, glad that the guards took the dance like they were meant to. But then a guard started shouting.

"They have a genjutsu on! Stop them!" The guards looked surprised and started after the two.

"NOOOO!" Shouted Naruto, quickly dispelling the genjutsu. Back in his normal clothes, he was recognizable.

"It's the Kyuubi! An A-ranking missing-nin! He's back!" One guard shouted.

"We won't be able to fight them ourselves. But still... he really did pull a 'Naruto'," another shouted, Naruto recognized him as Izumo.

Izumo's partner, Kotetsu, looked a little sad, and just murmured "Why? Why did you leave Naruto?"

Naruto paused, his intense hearing catching it. "We need your help."

"Hua?" Izumo questioned, looking quite confused.

"I left because of the villagers treatment to me. Also, a few other reasons. But I need your help. We need to talk to the Hokage and also Kakashi Hakatake."

As if summoned that very man appeared at the gate.

"You sent out a emerg- Naruto!" he cried.

"Kakashi-nii!"

Suddenly realizing that his little brother really _was _back he started doing his 'brotherly job'.

"You idiot!" Kakashi roared, "you could've gotten killed! You insolent brat! Do you know how worried I was?" he continued to ramble, even Kyuubi was trembling in fear.

"Oh Kakashi," Naruto tried to sound brave, "what would I do without you?"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"You know," Izumo said, wiping tears away, "I'm glad Kakashi's not my brother."

Everyone grinned at one another, then Kotetsu asked "Why do you need to see the Hokage?"

"Well," Naruto started, "I am a missing-nin, and the Hokage said that I could visit, _if_ I have permission."

The best friends nodded as if they got it. "But," he continued, "I need someone to guard me there, at least four villagers wouldn't like it if a missing-nin was wandering around the village like a free man."

"Well, we have three here," Kakashi stated, "do you absolutely need four?"

"Yup, and Kyu- oh, I guess he went back to his cage." Naruto could feel the fox's presence in his head.

The three gave him a weird look that he waved away, saying that all would be explained in time.

"I know the perfect person," Izumo suddenly said.

Shrugging off the looks he was getting, the chunin lead the way.

The group ended up in front of a small house, there was a welcome mat in front of the door, and some flower pots in the windows. If you listened hard enough, you would hear a man and a women.

"Oi! Kurenai!" Izumo shouted through the door.

There was some rushed steps and the door was thrown open.

The person who opened the door was a young women, she has black hair and red eyes. For a second, Naruto thought she was an Uchiha. She had a white dress on that looked kinda like wrappings going up and down her figure. There were black designs on the 'wrappings' that looked like a thorn vine. Behind her was a man that Naruto remembered, he was a friend of Kakashi's, Azuma. Both looked slightly pink and ruffled. It took a second for Naruto to 'understand' what he had been hearing before they had arrived.

"This is Kurenai, she was promoted jonin around when you... left. She is the sensei of team 8." Izumo explained.

"Kurenai-san, Azuma-san, we need your help," this was Naruto.

Quickly explaining the situation to them Naruto managed to get two more guards.

The two chunin and three jonin quickly set to work to make Naruto look like a prisoner. In the end, Naruto's hands were tied, and the ropes that tied them went to either side when Izumo and Kotetsu were holding the ends, so that it was impossible to escape and the two could tighten the ropes at any moment of need, loosen it too. Around his neck, was a slightly loose rope that lead behind him to Kakashi, who could also tighten and loosen his rope at need. He looked very pleased to be holding his 'younger brother' in such a way. An older brother thing. Then around his waist were another two ropes that had the same ability to loosen and tighten, these lead up to Azuma and Kurenai.

The ropes were laced in chakra, unbreakable. To take measures to the extreme, even though Naruto highly protested, around his ankles, were chakra bands. These took away all excess chakra, only leaving him enough to walk, and just barely at that. All of his weapons were in a sealing scroll that Kakashi possessed.

So, Naruto was treated like an actual infiltrator, which, after he thought about it, he was.

Once the group started moving, they received looks of glee from the villagers, all their thoughts running along the same line, _'Finally, he will die, the fourths work will be finished!'_

The group passed a clothing shop that Sakura suddenly came out of.

Gasping, the pink haired girl ran over, "NARUTO!"

She ran in for the hug, when her way was suddenly blocked by a very angry Kakashi.

"Don't come near the traitor," he said in a demonic voice, loud enough for the whole street to hear. "and aren't you meant to be at the training grounds with Sasuke and Sai?"

She began to shrink under his one-eyed glare, when he continued on in a much quieter voice.

"That was just for show, grab Sasuke, and maybe even Sai, then head to the Hokage tower, we'll be there."

Casting one last look at Naruto, Sakura ran off into the village.

* * *

Naruto was now standing in front of Sarutobi, the ropes were off, the chakra bands were off, and all of his weapons were back on. He was feeling pretty good.

Then, to make his good mood better, Sakra strolled in, Sasuke at her side. Behind them trailed a boy that Naruto had never seen before, he guessed this was 'Sai', his replacement.

"Naruto," Sakra breathed, "how are you?"

Grinning, Naruto responded, "Plenty good. Who's that behind you?"

"Him?" She asked, pointing a thumb over her shoulder, "Just a nobody that thinks he's a somebody."

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees, "That's how you used to think of me Sakura."

Realizing what she had said, she rushed to explain, but was interrupted by the stone-still Sasuke.

"Sai. He is your replacement. He uses _ink _to fight."

"Cool! I met someone like you on my travels Sai! His name was Kosetu or something."

"Koestseau?" Sai asked, astonished.

"Yah! That's it!" Naruto grinned.

The two became fast friends as they talked about Koestseau, apparently he was the one who taught Sai his art.

Naruto made Sai smile a real smile within 25 minutes.

As the two boys talked, Sarutobi talked with the five who 'escorted' him to the tower.

"When did he arrive?" the Hokage demanded.

"Not too long ago, maybe an hour. The way he tried to sneak in was really a 'Naruto'," Kotetsu said.

"What did he do?"

"Waltzed in."

"No, seriously, what did he do?"

"Really, he waltzed in. He dressed up, got a partner- who Naruto said we'll meet later- and waltzed in. Pretending they were celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi."

"Does he know about the chunin exams?"

"I don't think so," this time Kakahsi spoke, "he would have mentioned it."

"Chunin exams? Kakashi-nee, is your team entering?" Apparently Naruto had good ears.

"Yah..." Kakashi sighed. "They _should _be practicing."

"Sensei, you said you would be at the training grounds four _hours _ago."

"So why were you in a shop?"

Sakura blushed, "I'm not going to go early if your going to go late," she defended herself.

"Sasuke?"

"I slept in." His voice was dull and bored.

"Sai?"

"..."

Kakashi sighed, "I was _hoping _you could train yourselves. That way you could try to focus on you own strengths and weaknesses, not the group as a whole."

"Oh yeah- Naruto, Sasuke and Sai have exceeded to the final rounds of the exams, they need to train. Teach Sasuke everything you know!" Sakra said lightly.

"Somethings never change," Naruto muttered to himself. "Unfortunately, Sasuke won't be able to learn the things I know."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke shouted, outraged.

"Well, I have more field experience-"

"I'm a ninja, I have been on the field!"

"And I'm an A-ranking missing-nin. I have hunter-nin after my head. I have met the strongest group of missing-nin in the world, Akatsuki." Naruto paused, "And now that I remember, I beat their asses to the ground... in poker."

Kakashi sweat-dropped. "Seriously?"

Naruto grinned and gave the thumbs-up.

Kakashi turned his attention to his genin and chunin-hopefuls. "I need you three to go and train now. We have to discuss things that you wouldn't understand, and I don't _want _you to understand... I think?" The last part was posed as a question to Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

Sasuke was about to respond in an Uchiha way when Kakashi threw him out the door, slammed it, and put a sealing and silencing jutsu on it.

"Now Naruto... start explaining."


	9. AN (its not ended)

**A/N No worries, not about to end this, but I just needed to tell you guys that I don't know when I will update next. A friend that I have known since I was a minute old, her dad just died, and she comes first. Sorry. The update could be in an hour (it would be really depressing mind you) or in a month. **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N I completely forgot to mention, I have put a poll on my profile about Naruto's second bloodline. I would appreciate if you went to take a look and voted. Enjoy! And thanks for all the support and reviews! And I know it's short, but forgive me, I'm surprised that I put it out at all...  
**

"I left because I meet the Kyuubi when I was 5. He gave me an offer that I couldn't resist. After I took it, I had to stay here to pass the genin exams. Because the goal I now shoot for is only in the eyes of a missing-nin."

The Hokage remained silent, writing things down on paper. Until, finally, he made one last tick mark and said, "Continue."

"Hai.

"Once I became a genin, took the test, and passed, I left that very night."

"As we know quite well," Kakashi muttered.

"You say something?" When his older brother remained silent, Naruto continued. "I set out of the village, not even knowing where I was going. I was just listening to the fox's directions.

"Then I came upon the criminal organization, Akatsuki. Once there, I... learned how to play poker.

"I had... other business to attend to there as well, but we won't be mentioning that," Naruto's voice was final.

"After that, I came to my training grounds in some-number days, I don't really remember."

"Where do you train?" the Hokage asked.

"Not telling! Well, I was there for quite some time, trained, ate, slept, and then came back here with a few difficulties. That don't really matter."

"That's it? No explosions?" Izumo sounded devastated.

"None!"

The Hokage stood up, "Naruto, would you let us test your strength against Kakashi?"

"No. That is something that I will not tell you."

"And why not?"

"Hokage-sama. I am not one of your ninja's. I'll be around in the village." Naruto jumped threw the window, breaking it, and disappeared into the village.

Sarutobi groaned. He was wondering what the Fox could have said that turned his once bright and happy-go-lucky boy into this dark man. Naruto was completely different, he didn't have any reference to the boy Sarutobi knew when Naruto was younger. Then the Hokage realized something, Naruto started changing when he turned 5!

_'When he first spoke to the Kyuubi!'_

With this realization made, the Hokage decided to do all he could to bring the 'Real Naruto' back.

* * *

Naruto was standing on a tree, he was at team 7's training ground, watching as Sasuke and Sai battled, wondering how the hell they got into the finals for the chunin exams with those sloppy moves.

He was even more surprised that they didn't notice his presence, after all, he was barely concealing his chakra, and he was in full view.

Finally, he jumped down, and shot out some KI (killer intent).

Sakura fell down to the ground, her eyes wide with shock. She was trembling. Sai was also trembling, but he was holding it in.

Sasuke didn't look effected at all.

Growling with the challenge, Naruto increased the pressure, and Sai's knees were now bent.

Sasuke started to waver, but he stayed in place. Quickly deciding his next action, he replied with an attack of his own.

His own KI.

"That won't work on me!" Naruto shouted in glee, "I have done this against the Kyuubi himself!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, as he struggled to hold his position.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped sending KI out. Sakura, who had been using all her strength to stay in a crouch, shot up into the air. Sai also did a little jump, and Sasuke's back straitened considerably fast.

"Now, Sasuke, I would like a spar, no jutsu, just fists. Weapons are allowed."

Sasuke ginned like a manic, he was excited for this. Time to put Naruto back in his place. **(A/N if you haven't noticed, the respectful and sad attitude sasuke and sakura had toward naruto has vanished)**

The two boys headed out to the middle of the training grounds, and got into their own fighting stance

"Come," Naruto beckoned.

"I do not answer to you, but this once..." Sasuke trailed off.

The two boys got into their fighting positions and prepared for the fight that was about to start.

Without a sound, the battle started.

A battle with the eyes.

The two stared at each other, sizing the other up, already fighting for dominance.

Then Sasuke made the first move.

The raven jumped into the air and pulled out a kunai. Using his lightning element, Sasuke added that to the kunai, making it spark and flicker with the blue fire.

Naruto was about to call a fault when Sasuke shook his head.

"This isn't a jutsu, its simply a coating!" He yelled as he began to fall down on Naruto.

"In that case..." the bond murmered.

Naruto pulled out a shiruken and started to pump wind chakra into it.

This went unnoticed by Sasuke because, one, he thinks Naruto is still a idiot, and two, wind chakra is almost invisible.

Naruto took aim with his shiruken and threw the chakra enhanced weapon.

Sasuke, still not noticing the chakra, prepared to flick the shiruken away with his kunai, when the said weapon was suddenly cut in half, and Sasuke gained a small red mark on his left cheek.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's shocked expression, it was priceless.

"Ba-aka!" Naruto called, "I have chakra too!"

Sasuke touched his cheek. "Wind?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, plus one more. Scared?" Naruto taunted.

"I want a rematch after the finals!"

Naruto grinned and nodded, "See you then!" Naruto disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Naruto was in a clearing in the west forest.

The clearing had a small stream bubbling across the middle, along with a sakra tree right beside it. Also, the grass was a lush green that seemed to glow with the sunlight hitting it. Naruto was sitting on a branch on the sakura tree.

"Hmmmm," Naruto's thoughts lead him to think about the fight from earlier. Sasuke didn't improve at all.

What was Kakahsi teaching him?

Did he get taught at all?

Naruto continued to ponder on these thoughts until he came to a conclusion.

He would teach Sasuke for the finals.

* * *

Sasuke was in training grounds 7, practicing some new moves that Kakashi had told him about. Now that he thought about it, it was one of the only times that Kakashi had helped him at all.

Suddenly there was a loud boom, then a white flash.

"That could have gone smoother," a familiar voice muttered.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called, his eyes still had spots in them from the flash.

"Oh- hey Sasuke! I was hoping you were here!" Naruto yelled back, stumbling into view, "Never try to teleport, I still haven't completed it, and it's _painful_."

"Why are you here?" Sasuke demanded.

"Well, quite frankly, I noticed that Kakashi isn't teaching you much-"

"Like you would know," Sasuke interrupted.

"He's my older brother, Sasuke. Like I was saying, you haven't improved much, and I would like to teach you.

"HELL NO!" Sasuke shouted, no way was he going to be taught by Naruto.

"Your loss, I'll just train a bit then."

Naruto walked to the other side of the training grounds and took off the weights that he was wearing. Dropping them, they made a small dent in the ground.

Sasuke gaped at the weights that had just made a huge dent in the ground. How could Naruto's body stand such weight?

Naruto then took a deep breath and started to focus his lightning chakra in one had, while he had his wind chakra in the other, this time though, it was so condensed that the wind chakra looked like a white rain cloud that was very angry and stuck to Naruto's hand.

Then Naruto took his hands up to a defensive X across his chest, his hands were still as straight as arrows, though. Then Naruto slashed his hands out at a high speed, releasing all the packed chakra.

It destroyed about half of the training grounds.

"Hey, Naruto," Sasuke walked up to said boy, "About training together..."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N I am soooooooooooo sorry that I have been away for such a long time, but I just had my birthday on Sunday! And October break... and my mom is sick... and my dog disappeared (which I later found out was because she went to a dog hotel for a little bit...) and other stuff... but this is no time for excuses! TIME TO WRITE DAMNIT! Oh, yeah, before I forget, I have that Fairy Tail story I'm writing, might continue... who knows... I have the second and third chapter ready though!**

**EVEN THOUGH I ALMOST NEVER DO IT: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.  
**

* * *

Naruto sighed, he had been here for a month now; the chunin exams final were tomorrow, but Sasuke was far from ready.

As for Naruto, he had been having lots of fun beating Sasuke to the ground.

Also, Naruto had found another jinjurriki **(A/N Spelling?)**, Gaara of the Desert.

Gaara was the holder of the one tail, and after the two jinjurriki **(A/N Again, spelling?) **Naruto managed to gain control of Gaara, using the Fox's influence over the Racoon.

Some days after that, Naruto showed Sasuke the chidori. Then left him how to figure out how to use it on his own.

Sasuke was still to be seen.

The Hokage had cleared up Naruto's name up for the chunin exam; allowing him to freely walk around the village without trouble, he still had to have at least two jounin level ninja with him though. But that didn't mean that the villagers were going to be nice to him. They had yet to be able to simply walk by him without turning their heads away and sneering. And for Naruto, that was _not _good.

But for now, Naruto had left to find Sasuke, he had to bring him into the area as his trainer; after he managed to get past his nii-san.

Which brings us to the present.

"Kakashi-nii, I need to go!" Naruto said, with his voice raising.

"Look what happened last time you left without me, you were gone for over a year!" Kakashi yelled.

"But Nii-san!" Naruto whined.

"No is no Naruto!"

"Fine." Naruto's voice was dark. "I'll just force my way past you then."

Naruto did a seal and pushed chakra to his hands.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" He shouted.

Kakahsi reacted fast, using the same technique as his adopted brother.

Two packs of 50 clones rushed at each other; attempting to all fit in the tight quarters of the house.

_'Substitution!' _Kakahsi mind-shouted. Quickly trading places with one of the clones in the fight (without Naruto noticing), he attempted to get closer to the original.

Finally managing to pop out, Kakashi reached his little brother.

"Got ya!" He shouted.

"Sorry Kakashi," Naruto replied, "Clones can't touch me."

"Well, that's alright," Kakashi was wearing a invisible smirk, "I'm not a clone."

Naruto's shocked face was priceless; big blue wide eyes.

"Sleep!" Kakashi thrust his hand into Naruto's face and channeled healing chakra to it.

Naruto struggled to stay awake as his eyes fluttered. "No... Sasuke," he murmured.

Then he passed out.

* * *

About half an hour later, Naruto's eyes started to open slowly; the midday sun directly on his face.

He tiredly looked around him, noticing that he was on his bed... strapped down, with chakra ropes around his torso, wrists, ankles, and even his neck. Reminded him kind of when he had to be 'escorted' to the Hokage tower.

"Gahhh!" Naruto shouted, suddenly remembering.

"KAKASHI!"

"What? What?" The said man burst into the room, looking ready to kill.

"Oh," he said, "You woke up." Kakahsi lowered his kunai.

"Well hell yeah! Now untie me! I have a student to find!" Naruto continued shouting.

"No worries, he's downstairs. Came by earlier today; looking for you. I must say that he seemed to find it very funny that you were tied down on the bed, because you were trying to go and find him."

"Wait! He came by? When? Why did you tell him about our little 'squabble'?" Questions streamed out of Naruto's mouth.

"Calm down kid. I'll go get him."

"Untie me Kakashi!" Naruto shouted at the retreating form. A chuckle was Naruto's only answer.

About 5 minutes later, Sasuke walked up the stairs with a smirk on his face.

"Untie me," Naruto demanded.

"Untie you?" Sasuke questioned, "Why would I do such a thing? I wish I had been here to see the fight, heard you went down as soon as he put a hand in your face."

"Shut up! He used healing chakra to knock me out!" Naruto grumbled.

"Well, I only have one reason to untie you," Sasuke said after a long pause, "I need you to present me to the crowed, 'cause you are my 'informal sensei'."

"How's the chidori coming along?" Naruto asked, all playfullness dropping away.

"Almost complete."

"LUNCH!" Kakashi called up, startling the two boys.

"Kakashi-sensei can cook?" Sasuke sent a questioning glance at Naruto.

"Not very well..." Naruto replied.

Sasuke then grabbed a kunai and cut all of Naruto's bonds. Heading down the stairs, the two boys went to find what poison they would have to eat.

But Naruto's answer was shoved down his throat when Kakashi presented him with an extra-large bowl of ramen.

Not even bothering with grace, Naruto proceeded to gulp down the ramen in five large mouthfuls.

"Thanks Kakahsi!" He cheered.

"No problem ototo-chan!" Kakashi grinned, blinking his one visible eye at him.

"Hey- Naruto!" Sasuke suddenly cut in.

"Yeah? Got a question for your sensei?" Naruto responded.

"Shut up. Did you know that Kakashi has the-"

"Sharingan? Yeah, I've know since he adopted me."

"So? What do you think of it, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing much, just glad that I'll have a teacher!" Sasuke grinned.

"Nii-san, Sasuke unlocked his Sharingan last week."

"Really? Well, Sasuke, **go find a different teacher**. I'm busy trying to keep Naruto here."

"Oh, really Kakashi?" Naruto glared at his older brother. "Well, Sasuke is already doing that for you. I'm not going to leave until Sasuke's ability is good enough for my standards."

"Alright then Naruto," Kakashi replied, glaring back. "Well, all the more reason for him to find a different teacher. 'Cause if he can't use the Sharingan, than you're going to stay here longer, training him to use the Sharingan."

"Guys," Sasuke cut in (again), not liking the heated conversation, "I can train myself with the Sharingan. But Kakahsi-sensei, you do know that if I tell the higher-ups that I have unlocked it; they will make you train me."

"I've already refused to train you for the finals when they ordered me to; I can just refuse again."

"The Sharingan is the fate of Konaha," Sasuke argued.

"Then I'll seal it's fate with mine."

"Kakashi Hatake," Naruto suddenly said. "I'll just take Sasuke with me to my training grounds." Naruto stood up.

"We'll see you later. But remember, after the chunin exams," Naruto grabbed is scratched headband that hung around his neck, "Sasuke's will also look like this."

Naruto was now in the front hall. "See ya," Naruto muttered under his breath. Then the blond ninja reached for the door handle.

But his hand never touched it.

Kakahsi flash stepped over to his little brother, grabbed his neck and threw him to the ground.

He then flashed his fingers over Naruto's wrists and ankles; tying them together.

"Umph!" The breath was knocked out of Naruto as soon as his back hit the ground.

"Your not going anywhere, _ototo-chan_."

Kakashi's fingers waved over Naruto's face; and knocked him out.

But Naruto managed to stay awake this time.

"Sasuke, run. This isn't Kakashi." **(A/N No way would I make 'Kashi do that! He is the best character ever! Thought I was trying to turn you against him didn't you!)**

Sasuke gaped at him, run away? He is an Uchiha! No way would he run! But putting his Uchiha pride in a box; Naruto was his first friend that respected him for his strength, not his status.

Then the black-haired boy came to a conclusion.

"Naruto! We're in this together!"

He grabbed a kunai and channeled lightning chakra through it.

Then Sasuke rushed toward his friend and 'sensei-imposer'.

He threw the weapon with all his strength, and 'Kakashi' never noticed, he was focused on Naruto.

The chakra enforced kunai stuck into 'Kakashi's' leg, burying deeply into the bone.

"Shit!" 'Kakashi' yelled, jumping up with shock.

"Don't you dare hurt my friend, Sasuke growled.

"Don't you hurt **me**," Kakashi growled back.

"Sasuke, do as I told you, run," Naruto wheezed.

"No _fucking _way Naruto, I owe you one for teaching me this," Sasuke replied with a scowl prominent on his face.

_'I just hope it works,' _Sasuke thought; though he wasn't showing his concern.

"Chidori!" The raven-haired boy shouted.

'Kakashi's' face turned to one of surprise. But then he remembered; Naruto had said that he was teaching Sasuke the chidori, but to accomplish it in such a small time?

Thinking fast, the silver-haired man grabbed the kunai that was buried in his leg, and ripped it out.

"Not that easy kiddo," Kakashi murmured in pain, holding the bloody kunai in one hand while the other was trying to stop the blood flow from the wound in his leg.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, one toma swirling about in each red eye.

Then charged at Kakashi.

The chidori made a direct hit, but Sasuke's chidori still wasn't complete.

The lightning chakra sent him across the room and slammed him into the wall.

"Umpf," Sasuke growled when he hit the wall, making a Sasuke-shaped imprint on the wall.

Suddenly the world blurred around him; Sasuke fell down.

And passed out.

* * *

Sasuke woke up on the couch in the living room, he could hear soft voices talking in the kitchen.

"-has improved much-" one voice said.

"-could you," this person continued talking, but he could only catch "-train?-"

Sasuke decided that they were talking about him, why else would they be talking so softly?

So the black-haired boy pulled himself up off the couch and took slow, painful steps to the kitchen. Finally, when he made it, Sasuke saw who was talking, Naruto and Kakashi.

"Naruto get down!" Sasuke shouted.

"Hua?" Naruto jumped up and pulled a kunai, completely surprised by Sasuke's behavior.

"What is it?" Kakahsi asked calmly.

"Kakashi- he's not real! He's a fake!" Sasuke continued to shout as he launched his kunai towards Kakahsi.

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed, as if it all made since.

Naruto sat back down in his chair and Kakashi grabbed the kunai from the air and placed it on the table; then also settled down into his chair.

"Come, sit Sasuke," Naruto called over.

"The fight you had with me Sasuke," Kakashi spoke now, "Was all a genjutsu. I agreed with Naruto that if you were strong enough than I would help train you. You were in a genjutsu from the moment you entered the house this morning."

"B-But!" Sasuke protested, "I have the Sharingan, I would have noticed the genjutsu!"

"Yes, well, nii-san here also has the Sharingan. Also, he has three toma and he has had it for much longer than you. He has lots of practice," Naruto explained.

"So it was all fake?" Sasuke was devastated.

"Pretty much," Naruto paused, "But Kakahsi decided to have fun and make me weak and such, I really was tied onto the bed upstairs, and you really did free me from those bonds."

"And after that? When you almost passed out?"

"Then Kakashi was just _teasing _me. Trying his best to annoy me."

"Great," Sasuke mumbled.

"Aw, now don't feel so down Sasuke," Kakashi patted him on the back, "I'm going to prefect your chidori in the next twelve hours."

* * *

**A/N Cut! So how was it? I myself think that it was my best piece of work, but also one of the shortest...**

**REVIEW!  
**

**FAVORITE!  
**

**FOLLOW!  
**

**And also, I still have a poll up about Naruto's second bloodline, go vote!  
**

**~Out!  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N So... people said that the last chapter was confusing (I can understand, it was written over the course of so many weeks), so this one is gonna be better! Promise! Also, do you think that you can help me find a beta reader? Pwease?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Awwwww :(**

* * *

Naruto walked into a grocery store. Earlier that day, (when Sasuke was taking a break from training) Kakashi and Naruto had gotten into a fight about who would have to go and get the food; they were running low. When Naruto was about to loose, Sasuke had butted in and reminded them that Naruto couldn't go anywhere with out a guard.

So now Naruto had to pay for the food and Kakashi and Asuma were his guards. They managed to get Asuma to come because Naruto promised him a free-ramen dinner after the exams were over.

The exams were going to start in the afternoon.

And Sasuke still had to complete the chidori.

"Ramen?"

"Check."

"Noodles?"

"Check."

"Aren't ramen and noodles practically the same thing?" Asked Asuma, cutting into Naruto and Kakashi's monotone conversation.

But the two ignored him.

"Pizza?"

"Check."

"Vegetables?"

Finally cutting out his monotone, Naruto shouted, "Hell no!"

"Get them."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Would you two cut it out already? Kakashi, you don't have to sulk because you had to come shopping for food that will fill _you _for the next two months! And same for you Naruto!" Asuma shouted, with a tick mark forming on his forehead.

"Whatever," Naruto muttered, and walked over to the counter to pay.

"Wait! Naruto! You forgot the ice cream!" Kakashi suddenly shouted.

Naruto froze, then turned on his heal and dashed to the freezer as if his life depended on it.

The blond boy grinned; grabbing as much ice cream as his arms would let him carry.

"I got it!" came an excited shout over to Kakashi and Asuma.

"Kakashi... are you sure that you should let him get the ice cream?" Asuma asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, he's paying anyway, plus he has a great taste in ice cream."

But when Naruto walked into view, both the men barely noticed their jaws drop as Naruto carried the arm full of ice cream over to the cart.

And paid.

When Naruto went back to meet up with his 'guards', Kakashi was tapping his foot and Asuma looked slightly annoyed.

"How are you meant to get me my free ramen if you just spent all of your money on _ice cream_?" Asuma looked like he was fighting the urge to shout.

"What do you mean 'all my money'?" Naruto asked with a confused expression.

"You know, the paper that pays for this food," Kakashi explained.

"Oh, well, as a missing-nin, I have to earn my money in some way, cause-," Naruto was interrupted in his explaining.

"We don't care about _how _you get your money, Naruto. But how much do you _have_?" Asuma asked.

"If you would let me finish." Naruto glared at Asuma until he motioned for Naruto to continue.

"Go on," the sensei of team 10 sighed.

"Well, the village can't supply me with a monthly allowance like it does for normal ninja. So I have to go on jobs supplied by people all around and earn money. Do you remember the time when you went to the wave country?"

"Yes," Kakashi stated, "but how do you know about that? I never mentioned it."

"Well," Naruto started, shaking a finger at the two men, "I was sent on a job to watch you, and give my supplier information about how strong you are."

"What? What did you tell your supplier? This 'supplier' could be an enemy!" Kakashi shouted.

"See, see, Konaha and I are simply not enemies. I don't know what I could gain from telling you this. What's in it for me? I have already given you a bit of information," Naruto paused, "Never forget that I am a missing nin; that's how I work now. And _think_."

Naruto turned and walked back to the house.

* * *

He hated doing this.

Naruto _loathed _doing this.

Why did he need to be so cold to the village he once loved?

_How _could he be so mean to Konaha?

But they needed information that he had. Information about the enemy, Orochimaru. His 'supplier'. And Orochimaru would attack during the exams.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, the exams had started and they were still at the training grounds.

"Sasuke," Naruto called. "I just had another clone report in. Your match will start in half an hour, and if your not there on time it will be seen as an automatic forfeit."

"Understood."

But it didn't look like Sasuke understood. He was standing at his 'enemy' (a rather large rock) and practicing the chidori.

"Sasuke," Naruto tried, "if you want to get there in time, your going to have to leave now."

"Well," Sasuke finally stopped 'attacking his enemy' and looked at his sensei, "You're a missing nin, right? Then you or Kakashi-sensei," he gestured to the man reading porn next to Naruto, "Should be able to get me there in time."

"Are you really going to place all your hope on our shoulders?"

"I already am."

It seemed that that ended the conversation.

"Sasuke," Naruto called, about 25 minutes later. "Time to go."

Sasuke popped a chakra reviving pill in his mouth and headed over to the brothers.

"Let's go."

Naruto grabbed onto both Sasuke's and Kakashi's arm and pulled them close to him.

"Close your eyes." he instructed.

Then the world went white.

Sasuke blinked his eyes. He was laying on his back, looking up at the sky.

_'What a beautiful sky,' _Sasuke thought, _'so peaceful and soft with those clouds.'_

Then Sasuke came to the rest of his surroundings. He was in a stadium, with a cheering crowd on all sides. Naruto and Kakashi were standing on either side of him, _standing_. He was apparently the only one to end up on the ground.

_'The dusty ground,' _Sasuke realized.

The chunin exams.

Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him up, Sasukes body limp as a doll.

"Good luck," Naruto said.

"Do good out there," Kakashi added.

And they were gone.

Sasuke looked around.

Across from him, there was a red-headed boy. He had a gourd tied to his back, and on his forehead, there was the kanji for love. His eyes were emerald green. But instead of looking warm; like Naruto's, his eyes were empty.

But the blood lust was obvious.

"Kill... kill...," Sasuke heard the boy murmur.

"Match two... begin!" The referee called out.

The red-head's head snapped up. "Give me a fight!" He screamed.

Then sand began to pour out of his gourd, surrounding him in a small tornado.

The sand began to rush towards Sasuke at high speeds. But Sasuke didn't train with two people for nothing.

He dashed to the side and ran towards his target, dodging the sand that was appearing in his path.

"I'll kill you!" The half-crazed boy shouted.

"And I won't let you," Sasuke shouted back.

* * *

Naruto was standing with the rest of the contestants. Apparently his replacement, Sai, won his fight against a Huuga; the famous Neji, no less.

Kakashi was next to him, telling him about the background of Sasuke's opponent, but he was only half listening.

"A sand gennin... Gaara... never a scratch... no mother... A rank missions... a jinchuriki..."

Suddenly Naruto was listening again.

"A _jinchuriki_?! You put Sasuke against a _jinchuriki_?!" He shouted.

Naruto's shout was so loud that the whole place was staring at him. But he didn't care.

"How many tails?" Naruto tried to not shout, but it wasn't working.

"Uh...," Kakashi paused.

"_How many tails?_" Naruto demanded again.

"One, just one... I think..."

Naruto looked out to the arena. Gaara was staring at him, loth showing in his eyes.

And suddenly Naruto didn't feel as worried.

Gaara had the same eyes that he used to have. And Naruto is the _Demon King _in training, he has the higher superiority.

"I... mother...," Gaara stuttered, seemingly talking to himself.

Naruto stared at the boy in confusion; was he talking to the demon? It sounded like he said 'mother'; was the demon posing as the mother he lost?

Suddenly Gaara's head snapped up.

"I'll kill _you_!" He shouted, pointing a accusing finger at Naruto.

"No! Gaara! Remember the plan!" A teenager with paint on his face ran up to the viewing window.

"Excuse me," Kakashi said with a glint in his eye. "I don't believe that I know about this 'plan', care to share?"

"Kakashi-nii, leave the boy be," Naruto reached up and grabbed Kakashi's shoulder with his iron grip, turning him away.

As Naruto steered his angered brother away, he caught the painted boy's eye, "You should be happy I'm here, _Kankuro_. I might just be the one Orochimaru hired to save your ass," Naruto sent Kankuro (who was staring at his slashed headband) a wicked grin.

"Ye...yes," Kankuro whispered to himself, long after Naruto had turned his back.

* * *

"So, who is he Kakashi?" Naruto asked his brother.

"He's Gaara's brother. They don't get along well, look over there," Kakashi pointed at a blond women, "She is their sister. And you know whats interesting?" Kakashi paused, "They are both afraid of him. Apparently Gaara would kill them without a thought. His siblings. Not to mention that Gaara is the youngest."

"Bloody," Asuma said, sneaking up on the two brothers.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the boy he was holding his kunai too.

The two boys were in a weapon lock, shuriken against kunai.

Sasuke was startled when Gaara had announced that he was going for Naruto now, what was a jinchuriki anyway? Who was Gaara talking too?

But no matter the answers, he wasn't going to let this fight go to ashes.

"Fight me! I won't let you get to Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

"M-move," Gaara growled back, "I don't want to fight you. You should just die. Your a useless waste of space and a soul that never deserved to exist."

Sasuke's face blackened. Gaara had just told him what he had always worried. And he didn't like it, not one bit. He was just starting to get over the killing that happened so long ago. He was finally beginning to make friends, get people he cared about. Team 7... Naruto... the Hokage... hell, even the 3rd's grandson was worming his way into Sasukes heart.

"Never. No one will ever be a waste of space," Naruto jumped down from the viewing stand. "And Gaara," Naruto added with an after thought, "you might want to think of me as your king. I am the nine tails in training, _one tail_."

Thats when Gaara began to loose control.

"Get. Away. From. Me," he growled, punctuating each word.

"No, I'm here to help both a friend and a possible ally with a 'small but big problem'," Naruto replied.

"You- you bastard!" Gaara shouted.

The sand around Gaara began to move toward him, shaping around the red-head. Morphing into a ball.

"No. No, no, no, no, no," Naruto chanted under his breath, "Will I have to fight with the same thing?"

Naruto groaned. He may be powerful, but not powerful enough to fight a enraged 'racoon' on his own. Finally, after lots of thought, Naruto raised his hands in the air and had fire slowly surround him, in a sphere of his own.

Suddenly both the sand and fire balls exploded and in the arena stood two beasts.

"I... Naruto!" Kakashi shouted.

**"Kyuubi-san, how nice to see you." **Shukaku rumbled.

**"And you."**

**"Now, would you let me pass? I have a small job to do," **Shukaku plead.**  
**

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted again, not liking the fact that he was being ignored.

**"Shut up, brat." **Shukaku swiped his paw down and smacked Kakashi, sending him up into a wall.

**"Kakashi!" **Kyuubi yelled.

It was then that the crowd and Kakashi realized that, unlike Shukaku, Naruto was still in control.

"Naruto! Don't... fight... him," Kakashi murmered, before passing out.

**"Kakashi!"**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N Thanks for the reviews people! So yeah... and today I just happen to feel like replying to the reviews! And sorry it took like a month to upload this…**

**jh831: Thank you! I'm glad you like my story. There will be more details about the 'supplier' stuff later. :D At first I wanted to make the supplier the Akatsuki, but then I realized that they came into the story so much later. Read on!**

**darkhuntressxir: Right here! And I like your name... :D**

**babywolf-lover: Thanks for reviewing on almost (or every...) chapter, it makes me smile so much! No worries, Kakashi will be fine!... Or will he? ;D**

* * *

Naruto roared, lifting his muzzle up into the sky, then, bringing his nose to the ground** (A/N Naruto and the Kyuubi kinda look like Shikaku and Gaara did during this time with Naruto's body at the head, but the difference is that Naruto is in control of the Kyuubi)** Naruto charged at the Raccoon in front of him.

In response, Shukaku started to charge up demonic-feeling chakra around him, getting ready for the forth-coming battle that would soon happen.

**"Shukaku!" **Naruto roared.

The two beasts clashed. Ripping and biting and slashing. But Naruto managed to get a good hold on Shikaku and threw him away from the chunin exam stadium. Scrambling to his feet, Shikaku just managed to block the demon chakra that was thrown at him.

**"Why do you do this? Shukaku, why?" **Naruto yelled, casting a quick look at the destroyed arena where Kakashi and others who had be injured, were being tended to.

**"I might ask you the same question, _Demon in training. _Didn't this village hurt you? Kick you out? Harm you? Why do you defend them and not fight them?"**

Then, Naruto did something Shukaku did not expect. Naruto looked around to make sure that no one was near and listening before lowering his guard and bringing down his weapons.

**"I am with you. Dumbass. Give me time. I will make this village pay for all that they have done to me. On my way here, I encountered the Akatsuki. This is known by the village. But what they don't know is that I also encountered Orochimaru. He was looking for me to use me in this battle.**

**"But eventually Orochimaru will perish as well." **Naruto finished.

**"May I join?" **

Shukaku's question surprised Naruto. But if Shukaku wanted to join, Naruto might as well take this for his advantage.

**"Let Gaara be able to learn to use you. Become one with him, you don't live forever, you know. And let Gaara sleep."**

Shukaku sat down, thinking for a bit. **"Those are big terms, little Demon."**

**"Those my terms," **Naruto replied, not at all hesitant.

Shukaku looked down at his huge paws, making sand fly around them.

**_'Accept,' _**cried inner Shikaku. **_'Loosing the boy doesn't matter. When you learn to trust each other, you might be allowed out more often.'_**

**_'I am not one to be ruled,' _**Shukaku thought back to himself. **(A/N this is confusing to write…)**

As Naruto stared at the beast that seemed to be going mad, he conversed with his own beast; Kyuubi.

_'Kyuu, how much longer will I be able to keep this form? I've only used it once before.'_

**_'Around half an hour. You need to end this fight before then, or get Shukaku to help us.'_**

_'Bu- only half an hour? I need longer than that.'_

**_'Then push Shukaku to help us.'_**

Naruto lifted his head and roared, drawing attention from the village.

**"Shukaku, your time is up. Give me the answer," **Naruto yelled, but then in a quieter voice; **"But make sure that the answer doesn't give away what I'm doing." **Naruto pointed his muzzle in the direction of the village.

**"My answer…" **Shukaku rumbled **"My answer is yes. I give."**

Shukaku began to fall apart, sand everywhere. And Naruto, seeing his chance, burst his fox form into flame and caught Gaara, who was falling with the sand.

Grasping the limp form of the jinjurriki, Naruto headed back to the village to proclaim his 'victory'.

As Naruto hopped from tree to tree, he saw the extent of the damage they did. The forest-now clearing- that the two fought in was absolutely demolished. The craters that had not been there before were filled with sand, or lava if they went down far enough. Tree's off to the side of the 'clearing' were broken or even just stumps from the backlash of attacks that the trees endured.

_'Hehe, care to best that, Kyuubi-sensei?' _Naruto asked Kyuubi in a mocking tone.

**_'Easily, kid, just let me out,' _**Kyuubi replied, just as sarcastic.

_'That won't work on me.'_

**_'Yet you still made an agreement with me.'_**

_'It was for the better of fate.'_

The Kyuubi didn't respond to that, ignoring the obvious Hyuuga taunt.

As soon as Naruto's feet touched village ground, he was surrounded by Sound nin.

"Still haven't left, hua?" Naruto grinned, showing sharp teeth.

Without a word, the Sound nin leapt at the tired and worn out jinjurriki. They didn't seem to be after him though.

**_'They are after Gaara,' _**

With a yell, Naruto headed into the battle fray, shifting Gaara onto his back as he did so.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Gaara!" Naruto screamed, banging someone's head onto the ground.

The Sound nin seemed determined to keep quiet, for the only noise they made was the scrape of kunai against kunai. But, when the fourth person fell, another six arrived and joined the remaining five.

_'Crap, I don't have enough energy for this.' _Naruto thought silently.

Summoning up his remaining energy, Naruto sent chakra waves through the ground, making the enemy ninja loose their balance and concentration on the battle for a second. Which was exactly what Naruto was hoping for. Then Naruto hopped up onto the roof and leapt away.

Running away isn't Naruto's normal style, he found that it shows weakness and fear, but when he has to protect someone, he'll do anything.

**_'Kit, your teamed up with Gaara now—it's final, your going to battle with the Leaf. Even Kakashi.'_**

_'I know, Kyuu. But… But I can save Kakashi. I know I can. Just put him to sleep for a few days—bring him to the mountain. I can do it. I know I can.'_

**_'And defeat Madara?'_**

Naruto never responded.

~~ LIIINE BREAK ~~ LIIINE BREAK ~~ LIIII- you get the point… ~~

Naruto stood in the Konoha hospital, occasionally he would walk back and forth between the viewing window for Oji-san's room, Kakashi's room, and Gaara's room.

Leaving Kakashi would be hard. Kakashi had tried to save Naruto, take him from the dark. But Kakashi hadn't succeeded, he had nothing to give Naruto. The Hokakge, on the other hand, would be easy. Naruto blamed him for his bad life—the Hokage didn't realize the way Naruto was suffering. Gaara would be coming with Naruto when he left.

Naruto remembered being immensely surprised when he learned that the Orochimaru had defeated the old Sarutobi. They had agreed that Naruto could kill him, but Naruto had never imagined that the Snake would pull something like this; fight Sarutobi and then leave him in a coma state so Naruto could kill him. The jerk.

Naruto wanted to fight the old man as well!

Naruto planned on cutting his trip short. The only genin to be promoted to chunin was Shikamaru. Sasuke was so angry that all his training went down the hole, that he made a literal hole in the wall of the chunin exam stadium. It was actually pretty funny.

Later, when Sasuke had calmed down Naruto had asked him if he wanted to come train with him; warning him that it would be had and not fast either.

Sasuke's response made Naruto smile.

~~~FLLLLASSSSHHHH BBBBACCCCCKKKKK~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Sasuke. Come with me."_

_Sasuke stared at the blond in front of him. Especially the headband. _

_"I-If I come, would you make me a missing nin, like you?" _

_"Well, Sasu-kun, that's up to you. But would you be welcomed back if you left for five or ten years to train with a missing nin?" Naruto replied in a sugar sweet tone. _

_"Well, good then. Because I need to show this village that I won't be ordered around and I won't do whatever they ask me to. Time to show who's boss…. Or start preparing to show them who's boss…"_

_Naruto's smile was bloodlust._

~~~~EEEEEEENNNNNNDDDDD~~~~~~~of flashback…

The two had agreed to meet just outside and to the left of the East Konoha gates at midnight tonight.

After all, Sasuke had decided to become a missing nin.

Naruto peered at the clock on the wall 11:58.

Time to go.

Naruto sealed the book he had been reading into his arm and leapt to his first stop: the hospital.

Quickly checking the windows, Naruto hopped up the building and, after peering into another window, hopped into the room.

Naruto appeared through the window again, only this time Gaara followed soon after.

Naruto promised to take Gaara after all.

Naruto spoke some quick and quiet words to Gaara and pointed in the direction that Sasuke should now be waiting.

The two set out over the rooftops, running towards their last companion and then their destination.

It was time to train.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N To be honest, I'm surprised that you people stuck around with me, and waited for my story. It kinda feels like I've lost my resolve for writing.**

**Also, to any of you who also read my Fairy Tail story:**

**Should I continue it? The story was just an idea that had appeared in my head, and I had typed it up, not knowing what to do with it after I did. So I ask you: Should I continue it?**

**Anyyyyyywayyyyyy… on with this damn story that I almost abandoned!**

-(word doesn't have one of those line break thingies)-

It's been two weeks since the trio had left the village. When the group had arrived at the mountain base, Gaara and Sasuke had been so surprised by the extent of it that they didn't really know where to go.

It was the perfect training grounds after all.

Naruto had yet to introduce Sasuke and Gaa—actually, Gaara already knew—Naruto had to introduce Sasuke to the Kyuubi.

Not something he was looking forward to.

But something he would do today.

-(word doesn't have one of those line break thingies)-

Naruto looked over at the cave wall, just having woken up.

The blond teen looked over at the two sleeping figures next to him, having not chosen their own homes yet.

"Oi, lazy asses, get up," Naruto grumbled, stumbling over to the two on the floor.

Sounds of wake **(A/N Does that even make sense to you guys? 'Sounds of wake'? But I mean grumbles and mumbles of people waking up and not wanting to. Like I do every fudgin' morning!) **filled the room as the raven haired and red headed teens got up.

"B-Bastard," grumbled Sasuke, "I was the king of the world in my dream."

Naruto stared blankly at him. "And?"

"I'm not, here."

Gaara stood quietly, quickly taking in his surroundings and the two bickering teens in front of him.

"Guys," Gaara tried.

The bickering only got louder.

"GUYS!" Gaara shouted.

Still, they ignored him.

The fact that they ignored him pushed Gaara over the edge. Grabbing his gourd of sand and pulling out the plug, Gaara caught Sasuke in his sand.

"Listen to me you morons!" Gaara cried.

Sasuke was suspended in the air with a look of shock etched on his face, but annoyance shining in his eyes. And it wasn't because he was in the air held by sand.

"Why didn't you get Naruto too?" Sasuke complained.

"One doesn't attack his Lord," Gaara said, all to calmly.

"Lord?"

"You know that I'm a jinjurriki, Sasuke," Gaara grumbled. "And the nine-tailed fox is the Lord of Jinjurriki's. We are ranked by the number of tails we each possess. Naruto is the Kyuubi host."

"He- _**what?**_" Sasukes voice became deathly quiet.

"Gaara, I had yet to tell him."

"Gomen."

"Na-Naruto. You **liar**. You said you would teach me everything you know. How would you teach me demonic powers? Why did I come here except to become a pawn of _**demons**_?"

"Sasuke. I said that I would teach you everything I _can. _Not everything I know. Plus, I know a way to teach you the demonic arts. You will just have to be patient."

Sasuke stood absolutely still. "Are you going to seal a demon in me?" He whispered.

"No. You will sign a contract with me," Naruto corrected him.

"Your going to let him sign _that?" _Gaara suddenly interrupted.

"Not the one you're thinking of. He will not have full power over the signing or me."

"When do I sign it?" Sasuke asked. "What ever it is," he added after a moment.

"Two years from now you might have enough power to. Five years from now is when you will sign it."

"Why wait the extra three years?" Sasuke questioned, not one for waiting.

"So you realize that I am the stronger one in this contract and that your power will never reach even close to the power of a fully powered up and battle ready one tail."

"I'm not going to be stronger than Gaara?"

"If Gaara stays in his tailed form, no, never."

-(word doesn't have one of those line break thingies)-

Two days had passed after that day, and Sasuke still had to sleep. He left the other two—not the mountain, just the two people.

He hadn't taken a rest from training and was determined to get the contract sooner than Naruto had promised.

And he would be stronger than Gaara.

He will be.

-(word doesn't have one of those line break thingies)-

Since Sasuke had disappeared, Naruto had begun to focus more on Gaaras training and less on finding the raven haired boy. The animals in the forest had told Naruto that Sasuke is was in the mountain.

With Gaara, Naruto focused on training his body—as Gaara had never done that before and had always relied on his sand.

But Naruto had taken away his sand, and sealed up Shikaku so that Gaara couldn't use him. Gaara would become stronger without the beast. Naruto would make sure of it.

-(word doesn't have one of those line break thingies)-

Another two days passed, with still no sign from Sasuke. Naruto had been keeping tabs on him though. And Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't getting any sleep and training too hard.

He was over-working his body.

But with four days without rest and food, his body would collapse and Sasuke would pass out.

That's when Naruto would go get him. Bring Sasuke back under control, keep him in a cage for a few days.

So when the bird told Naruto that Sasuke had passed out, Naruto was prepared.

Using the flash-step to reach the boy, Naruto hauled him back to the base and put him on the ground just outside the mouth of the cave.

"Air Justsu: Air trap prison!" Naruto called out.

Then he sat down and waited for Sasuke to wake up.

-(word doesn't have one of those line break thingies)-

Gaara came later, returning from his training, curious to find Naruto watching over a sleeping Sasuke just outside of the cave.

"When'll he wake?" The sand jinjurriki questioned.

"Not sure, but he has been awake for hours, days even, so he'll be sleeping for a while," Naruto responded with a sigh.

That's when Sasuke opened his eyes.


	15. Chapter 14

Naruto stared at his friend that sat in front of him with sad eyes. The raven had finally achieved the sharingan. He would want a new kind of training. He would expect to be treated differently than he was before. Although Sasuke had left the village with Naruto, he knew that it would be a while before he truly was rid of his anger towards his brother and his snotty attitude.

Sasuke stood up with a growl, his sharingan spinning wildly. "Naruto," he growled. "Let me out." Sasuke put a hand up to the wall of his prision, but pulled it back very quickly—the air that was keeping him trapped was moving so fast that it had ripped into his hand the second he touched the wall.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I can't do that yet. You'd go on a rampage," Naruto explained with a sigh.

"I don't give a fuck!" Sasuke spat.

Gaara stared at Sasuke, his eyes unblinking. Then, with a wave of his hand, he had his sand in the air prision with the raven.

"Sasuke," he murmured. "This was a test. You didn't try all the ways to get out, you immediately went to Naruto to free you. If you had tried different ways, you might've found that Naruto had left the bottom open, easy for you to dig a hole."

Sasuke didn't reply to the red head. He looked down at the ground, and picked up a grain of Gaara's sand. Then, he pushed all the fire chakra he could into it, making the small grain glow a bright red. With a yell, Sasuke threw the grain at the wall of wind.

The grain, still glowing a bright red, flew around in the wall, around Sasuke again and again and again. Finally, it burnt out, all the oxygen taken from it.

"I'm like that grain of sand," Sasuke said softly. "I depend on the wind to carry me, but I'll just be burnt out in the end. The wind is Naruto."

Neither Gaara nor Naruto said anything, they just waited for Sasuke to go on.

"If the wind had released the sand, it could have burnt down the whole forest, but no. The wind kept the sand locked up until it had run out of flames—of uses. Then the wind let go of the grain of sand, and…" Sasuke paused, picking up a new grain of sand and charging it with fire chakra, just like the first one. "Replaced it with a new grain of sand." Sasuke threw the new grain into the wall of chakra. "Forever spinning. Never free. Like me."

Sasuke sat down, turning his back to Naruto and Gaara. "I'm the grain of sand," he repeated softly.

Naruto stared at the raven haired boy, and released the wall of chakra, the small burning grain of sand falling onto the ground.

"You said Sasuke," Naruto started quietly, "You said that the grain of sand could burn down forests. It's possible, yes, but very unlikely. Furthermore," Naruto walked forwards, stopping in front of the grain of sand. "It can be crushed easily." Naruto stepped on the grain of sand, rubbing his foot slightly. "The wind made its lifespan longer."

You can leave whenever you want, Sasuke. I don't care. But you can also stay, I will continue to train you and with you." Naruto walked away, leaving Gaara with Sasuke.

"He cares about you," Gaara murmured.

Gaara followed Naruto into the cave.

If you looked at Sasuke closely, you would've noticed that the ground aroun him was beginning to gain wet spots—tears.

Sasuke was crying.

It might be because he felt homesick. It might be because he feels that Naruto doesn't trust him. It might be because of what Gaara's parting words were. But most of all, it was because he _could _cry.

So many things had happened to him, and he didn't know what to do for any of it. But he had always managed to get through, always managed to complete it. But he had never once cried.

Maybe that was why. He hadn't cried in so long.

Crying is a weakness. It consumes you; it makes you feel pain, but not real pain. It hurts you in every way, but it doesn't harm you. It makes your eyes wet, and your heart hurt. Crying makes you scream for the pain you can't physically feel. Hence, crying is a weakness.

Sasuke curled up in a ball, trying his best to stop crying. The raven wasn't making a sound, but it was still obvious he was crying. His body wracked with tremors, and his arms shook.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but it felt like hours.

Gaara and Naruto huddled around a fire, neither saying anything. The air was tense, but both knew what the other was thinking about; Sasuke.

The Uchiha had been gone for some time now, and his chakra was invisible. His KI that was flaring earlier was also non-existent. The two jinjurriki are worried for their friend, worried about what had happened to him.

"I wonder if we should go find him," Naruto finally mumbled. "I might've been to hard on him."

"I disagree," Gaara replied, just as quietly. "You were being completely truthful earlier, and you can't back down now. Sasuke needs to work things out for himself, and make his own choices. He really does feel like that grain of sand, you know." Gaara was referring to Sasukes earlier explanation.

Naruto nodded, the small movement making loud cracks, as it was the first time he had moved in any way for several hours.

The silence stretched on, and still no one made to move.

Sasuke finally stood, his back cracking as he forced his way out of his own little ball. His eyes were red and puffy, and his sharingan had sense long ago deactivated. His clothes had small cuts and breaks in them, from his adventures alone not too long ago.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke headed into the depths of the dark cave Naruto shared with Gaara and him. His feet echoed on the rocks. After all the light had disappeared, Sasuke was about to use a small fire jutsu when he saw light bouncing off the sides of the cave.

Voices.

Gaara.

…Naruto.

He paused just behind the corner. How could he approach them? Not too long ago, he had been vile to them, to the sand and the wind. Sasuke wants to be picked up by the wind again, to be helped by it. To learn its turbulence.

With one more deep breath, Sasuke headed into the light.

Naruto heard him long before he appeared. His footsteps were numbingly loud, and his pants echoed off the walls. Sasuke was going to return.

It made Naruto happy, to know that the flame would come back. He also knew that this is a vital turn in their relationship, and knew that that turn could be for the good or the bad.

"How long do you think he'll take?" Gaara questioned, also listening to the footsteps.

"Around another minute or so," Naruto estimated. "But he'll probably stop several times, so maybe another three minutes."

A minute later, the pair heard the constant footsteps stop.

"I guess you were right," Gaara murmured, just quiet enough so Sasuke couldn't hear what exactly he said. "He did stop."

"I'm always right," Naruto replied with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Don't get full of yourself. I'll surpass you someday. It might take some time, though," Gaara replied, the smallest smile ghosting across his face.

Sasuke stepped out from behind a corner, interrupting their pleasant conversation. Naruto glanced up at the raven, taking in his full appearance, from his puffy eyes to his scratched toe.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Naruto finally greeted, turning back to the fire.

"Thanks—Though I wouldn't call you 'living'," Sasuke replied, stepping up and sitting across from the two jinjurriki.

Gaara looked at Sasuke hard, measuring his tone. The red-head wasn't originally sure if Sasuke was coming to join them or try to destroy them, but by judging his voice, Gaara presumed it was the better one.

"Welcome back," Gaara said softly, not looking up from the dancing fire.

"Thanks, Sandy."

The three sat, staring into the fire and lost in their own thoughts. That's the way they remained for the rest of the night, until one by one, they dropped off to sleep.

They were friends again, and Sasukes little trauma would only make them stronger.

**A/N I felt like that needed to be done. Ah, SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! But I am ALIVE! And I have been working on a story I haven't published yet called Kyuubi's Eye. **


	16. AN (Again!)

**A/N**

**I have been working on another story, like I informed you last time. This story will be called Kyuubi's Eye—just to give you some sort of hint. Kyuubi's Eye will be uploaded after I come back from camp this summer, where I will be for five weeks. Currently, I'm undergoing a moving process (again). I am moving from the Czech Republic to the US, where I was originally born. I've been international for a few years and have also lived in places like Malaysia (if you know where that is). We're moving back because the house we own back in the US has just suffered some serious water damage and we need to be there to watch the re-building of most of it, as well as getting the builders. **

**This is just some sort of an update. I wanted to inform you of what's happening. All stories of mine will be on hiatus until I get back from camp. I pan on continuing my Fairy Tail story 'You Painted My Wings' when I get around to it as well. **

**I'm sorry that you're going to have to wait a while for me to update anything, but I can tell you this with scertinty; I have been writing lots of FF, and I **_**will **_**have some of it, at the very least, uploaded before my school starts. Even if I have to do it on my iPad xD. **

**OH YEAH! I might be changing my pen name to 'Hydra Wynter' in the next few months, so watch out for that as well. :3 **

**This is uploaded on all of my stories. (Except for the one I stopped writing :3 )**

**~firefox26 over and out **


End file.
